


De la Familia y Otras Falacias

by Dan G Panterita (Dan_G_Panterita)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Gen, Teen Pregnancy, embarazo adolescente, padre adolescente, teen dad
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_G_Panterita/pseuds/Dan%20G%20Panterita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Movie.:.Años después Hiro llega de madrugada y Cass esta despierta… y en un período de nueve meses el pasado, la realidad y el futuro se hacen presentes.:.Family-fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hiro no camina, arrastra los pies y lo único que impide que tropiece en su camino a su cuarto es la luz de la lámpara de la estancia, esa que esta cerca de las escaleras y que permanece encendida toda la noche. Con un pie en el primer peldaño, dispuesto a ir su cuarto, se detiene girando la cabeza a la lámpara porque acaba de darse cuenta: hay mucha luz. No es sólo amarillenta sino también blanca. Su reacción es automática y no pensada, y ya hecha, Hiro se da cuenta de que hubiera preferido no realizarla del todo. Porque de un segundo a otro ya estaba mirando a su tía, sentada a la barra con una taza en sus manos, su mirada cansada expresando absoluta preocupación y las ojeras haciéndose notar debajo de sus ojos. Acaba de meter la pata, las cuatro de hecho. La idea era que ella no lo viera después de todo y si hubiera seguido derecho a su cuarto su tía lo hubiera enfrentado hasta el día siguiente, después de descansar, cuanto todo estuviera "tolerable". Porque mejor no sería.

La mirada de Cass no es precisamente de reproche, porque ella sabe que su sobrino a veces trabaja hasta tarde, porque entiende que sus proyectos son importantes y porque no lo culpa de querer estar fuera de un lugar con tantos recuerdos. La mirada de Cass Hamada es de preocupación, porque ese día era domingo -bueno, lunes- y Hiro siempre llegaba temprano  _si_  salía los domingos y siempre avisaba. Esa tarde no avisó, no dijo nada, sólo se fue corriendo, sin dar explicaciones y sin Baymax.

Obviamente esta preocupada.

Hiro sabe como se siente, sabe que no lo va a regañar (no aún) y no sabe si subir las escalares y dejarla con esa inocente preocupación de no saber donde había estado las últimas horas o darle otra aún más grande para los próximos meses. Mira de soslayo más allá de las escalera, a su cuarto. Esperaba que con su mente en aquel lugar pudiera encontrar una respuesta o una guía, o en el mejor de los casos a su hermano. Podría ser un genio, pero había momentos en el que se sentía un niño, y de niños Tadashi tenía todas las respuestas. O al menos las que Hiro necesitaba.

Baja la mirada resignado. Su hermano no esta, pero no tiene que estarlo para saber que consejo le daría en ese momento.

_"Debes decirle a Tía Cass"_

Hiro se da la media vuelta, pasa su mano por su rostro mientras camina. Respira una y otra vez, repasa en su mente cada una de las palabras que puede usar y también se imagina las reacciones que tendrá su tía. Y entre tanto y tanto vuelve a pensar en Tadashi.

¿Qué le hubiera dicho Tadashi?

Y cuando llega delante de su tía se detiene, todo en el se ha detenido excepto la respiración. Ya no puede pensar, sólo puede sentir, y lo que siente no sabe que es; parece miedo, pero también de repente es tristeza y desasosiego. Sabe que es un sentimiento horrible que detiene su cuerpo, que hace que se tense y se vuelva más pesado. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ha vuelto a ser un niño.

Un niño que quiere a su hermano que siempre estuvo ahí para él, y que como nunca le hacían falta los padres de los que no sabía nada ¡Quiere todo aquello que le duró tan poco!

—¿Hiro?

Pero se tiene que conformar con su tía. Una tía que no sabe que hacer con él, que nunca ha sabido en realidad...

—Tía Cass… —su voz tiembla, y esta ronca. Traga saliva, esperando que eso le de valor.

—¿Mi vida, que pasó? —su tía nunca se enoja con él, lo reprende pero siempre logra ser comprensiva. Y por primera vez Hiro se pregunta si es porque así es ella o no se cree con el derecho de reclamarle más de lo que debería.

¿Su madre le hubiera regañado por llegar a esas horas?

—Tía, yo…

¿Tener una familia normal le hubiera evitado todos los problemas que habían plagado su vida?

—Hiro, lo que sea que te pase… me puedes decir. Si puedo ayudarte lo haré, nunca lo dudes —la cálida mano de su tía entra en contacto con la suya.

Quién sabe, pero la duda siempre la tendría.

—Voy a ser papá.

Y a parte de sentir que una porción del peso en su cuerpo se desvanece, también siente que la reconfortante mano de su tía Cass lo abandona. No tiene que verle la cara para saber que su expresión ha cambiado, y tampoco tiene el valor para saber que es lo que ahora hay ahí.

La risa que sale de los labios de Cass no es del todo sincera, pero si juguetona, de esas que usa para hacer sentir bien a los clientes que se quieren hacer los graciosos. Hiro levanta la cara, porque mientras su tía "ríe" el puede darse una idea de que sentimiento esconde y eso es mejor que recibir todo de golpe. Lo que ve le dice que ella sabe que es verdad y que preferiría que no fuera así.

—Hiro, con esas cosas no se juega —suelta su tía cuando ya no puede alargar más la risa.

Una mirada de su sobrino y todo se cae. La taza derramando el café, la expresión de Cass y el futuro de Hiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cualquier error díganme, plz. Y antes de que me pregunten, la madre no es ningún personaje de la peli (o cómic).  
> Si parece un poco OOC espero que en el proceso de los siguientes caps se vaya entendiendo todo, si no, fallé como fan (?).


	2. Chapter 2

Hiro es diferente y Cass lo sabe. El chico es el prodigio de su generación, parte de ese grupo selecto de seres humanos que nació con un regalo como lo es su infinita capacidad intelectual. Pero en esos momentos, cuando su sobrino apenas y puede sostenerle la mirada, y el café se esparce por la barra sin que ninguno de los presentes pueda detenerlo, Cass recuerda muchas cosas: algunas son promesas, otras son experiencias y de vez en cuando obviedades que pasó por alto.

La que más hacía eco en su cabeza, era que Hiro no era tan diferente después de todo.

Y son tantas emociones las que contiene que no puede con ninguna sola. Su mente y su propio corazón han perdido el control y sólo le queda permitir que entre ellas decidan que hacer. Y por mucho que Cass no quiera, sabe que la que gana es la desilusión, sobreponiéndose al medio, el enojo y la impotencia. Sus cejas se contraen al centro, caen a los lados y su boca entreabierta se va cerrando en una fina línea. Los ojos le pican, los entrecierra y reza por no llorar. Suficiente era no controlar sus expresiones como para encima cargarle otra culpa a su sobrino.

El chico había cometido un error, lo cual era normal puesto que un humano los comete siempre. Ella mejor que nadie lo sabía.

Pero uno de  _ese_ tamaño era algo que Cass jamás llego a considerar que viviría.

—Tía Cass…

La voz de Hiro la saca de aquel monólogo interior, y de repente **ve**  a su sobrino, y nota los pedazos de lo que una vez fue su taza favorita y también se da cuenta del líquido que amenazaba con hacer un desastre igual que el de Hiro… Antes de que sus pensamientos saquen lo peor de ella se separa inmediatamente de la barra y va en dirección al fregadero por un trapo limpio, un momento de distracción y segundos de serenidad para lo que se viene.

Si tan sólo fuera suficiente.

—¿Así que papá? —en algún lugar de su mente, hablar parecía ser mejor que pensar.

—Escucha tía, lo mejor sería que te sentaras…

Si ella piensa, lo único que viene a su mente es una serie recuerdos que mucho tenían que ver con ella teniendo 21 años y acogiendo a dos niños de los que sabía muy poco pero amaba demasiado.

—¿Y quién es la mamá?

Si ella piensa sólo recuerda que falló a un montón de promesas echas en frente de una tumba.

—Tía Cass…, por favor siéntate.

¿Cómo puede pensar sin derrumbarse delante de su sobrino? Hablar siempre parece ser una solución óptima. Hablar y hablar… y no dejar que la interrumpan en lo que dice o hace porque sino sólo haría sentir peor a su niño que dejaría de serlo y la embriagaría de culpas de las que él no tenía que enterarse.

Pasa la mano por la barra, la tela absorbe el líquido y en menos de nada el pequeño error se corrige y se previene un desastre. Algo dice Hiro, pero Cass no lo escucha, su interés sigue en el trapo, la limpieza de la barra y no pensar.

No pensar que el futuro brillante de Hiro se vería truncado a los 17 por un hijo, que había mal cuidado a sus sobrinos, que la vida que les tocó parecía una mala broma, que había dinero para ciertas cosas pero no para un bebé, o un boda, o lo que sea que sucedería a continuación; que perder a tanta familia y de repente saber que crecería era más cruel de lo bueno que parecía.

Una cosa era hacerse cargo de los sobrinos porque no tenían a nadie más… otra muy distinta era traer al mundo un bebé por una equivocación.

Cass se da la vuelta, no sabe si lista o no, pero tiene unos cuantos pasos para calmarse… o eso cree, de repente abre los ojos y ahí esta Hiro, con los ojos tan grandes como cuando era un niño –corrección, sigue siendo un niño- nublados por la preocupación y ansiedad, hinchados por lágrimas que ella no había visto, una sonrisa que es más para tranquilidad de ella que un producto de las emociones de su sobrino.

Su mano sube al hombro de Hiro, y "sube" porque ella no la mueve, sus acciones son más reacciones automáticas que acciones pensadas, y mientras eso sucede Cass no puede precisar que es lo que la desilusiona más… si el futuro que se abre ante su sobrino o su propia ingenuidad al no imaginar que algo así podría pasar. Cualquiera que sea sabe que no puede dejarlo solo ¿Qué clase de tía –única familia- sería?

Abraza a Hiro y el niño no dice nada, se deja abrazar y se prende de ella, suplicándole con sus brazos que no se vaya.

—Lo siento mucho, tía Cass —escucha contra ella.

Cass Hamada no responde, sólo rompe a llorar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevamente, cualquier error díganme ¡Nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 3

La primera vez que la ve su nombre es "Luci". La segunda vez su nombre es Luciana Bianchi [1] y esta embarazada.

Tía Cass no esta nada contenta con la notica, pero Hiro decidió que a esas alturas y ante lo que se venía tenía que serle sincero: se acostó con una desconocida.

Los dos están sentados a la mesa, más calmados pero también más cansados y aunque el reloj marca pasada la una, ninguno tiene sueño y se han olvidado de la prudencia. Tienen que hablar en ese momento y lo saben.

La tía Cass esta a su lado, inclinada hacia él, pero su brazo protector ha caído al escucharlo hablar y Hiro entiende la gravedad de la situación por la que pasa, de otra manera no estaría ocultando su rostro o rehuyendo la mirada de su tía. Porque a pesar de que la situación de ser un padre adolescente es desfavorable, lo es aún más si la madre era una completa desconocida.

Levanta levemente la mirada y su tía se muerde los labios, pero su mirada dice más que suficiente.

Hiro aprieta las manos, se le tensa la mandíbula y sus cejas se contraen, esta molesto consigo mismo: ¿Podría evitarle más desilusiones a su tía?

—No te niego que hubiera preferido que fuera tu novia —dice su tía después de unos minutos en silencio—, pero ahora que ha sucedido, me intriga saber porque paso, Hiro. Hasta donde tenía entendido sabías muy bien como cuidarte.

Él se hunde más en su asiento, como si el peso de la vergüenza y la culpabilidad cayeran literalmente sobre él. Porque su tía tiene razón, él sabe como cuidarse. Métodos anticonceptivos había por montones, y aunque no era sexólogo sabía lo mínimo para tener una vida sexual activa.

Y aún así el genio que entró a la Universidad a los 14 años había cometido el error más estúpido que cualquier adolescente calenturiento puede cometer.

—Yo… —respiró hondo—. Yo traté detenerme antes de….

—¿Coito interrumpido?

Asiente con su cabeza, sabiendo que sólo había empeorado las cosas.

Citándose así mismo: "el coito interrumpido es el método perfecto para el patán que busca tirarse a la primera ingenua que se deje". Pero a Hiro se le olvidaron aquellas palabras, todas las pláticas y sus propias creencias por un momento de placer de menos de media hora.

Había destruido tantas cosas al momento de crear otra.

Tía Cass abre la boca, pero antes de que cualquiera sonido salga de ella la vuelve a cerrar con tanta presión que parece que se muerde los labios, y en su mirada Hiro ya no ve la desilusión, ve aquello parecido a una reprimenda pero más profundo. Se levanta azotando las manos contra la mesa y se da la media vuelta. Y aunque normalmente de una reacción así vendría un jalón de orejas y un "¿en que estabas pensando?" algo le dice al muchacho que esta vez será diferente.

—¿Coito interrumpido? —la temblorosa voz de su tía se escucha por la cocina, pero no es por los nervios o la ansiedad—¿Me estas diciendo que  _decidiste_   **no**  usar condón?

Asiente, porque se sabe que no tiene voz –ni el cinismo- para decirle "sí".

—¡Hiro era una desconocida! —exclama histérica— ¡Tú no sabes que enfermedades tenga o no! ¡Eso es peligrosísimo! ¿Ya te fuiste a hacer unos análisis para al menos saber que no tienes ningún bichejo? — Y no le contesta— ¡Hiro!

—¡NO!

Hiro no sabe en que momento se ha levantado de la silla para mirar y gritarle a su tía. Esta furioso.

¿Pero como le dice a su tía que no es con ella sino consigo mismo?

—Te lo he dicho yo, lo aprendiste en la escuela, te lo ha dicho Baymax y estoy segura que en algún momento te lo debió decir Tadashi. Sólo tenías que cuidarte Hiro, sólo eso…

¿Cómo le dice que se odia por hacerla sufrir?

—Soy un genio tía, no perfecto. Algún error tenía que cometer —aprieta las manos, sintiendo como su mente se nubla, como la lógica y el raciocinio lo abandona.

—¡No usar condón, no es un error, es una estupidez, una que hubiera esperado de cualquiera menos de ti!

¿Qué lamenta desde el fondo de su corazón la gran estupidez que cometió?

—¡Yo no tengo porque cumplir con tus ridículas expectativas de mi! — No se lo dice, se lo grita sin darse cuenta… y se le endurece la mirada, esta cometiendo un error. Nunca le ha hablado así— ¿O me tratas así porque no puedes con la culpa tía Cass?

Lo único que mueve y alimenta sus pensamientos es una ira visceral que deja que sus emociones y todo el miedo en su corazón salga por su boca; sin filtros, sin meditaciones.

—Hiro…

— ¡Pero te entiendo! —y sólo quiere que ella sienta lo que él— ¡El papel de madre le queda grande a cualquiera, en especial si tiene que cuidar a dos mocosos que no son sus hijos!

Y lo quebrado, vuelve a quebrarse una vez más.

Dos pasos y su tía ya esta frente a él, y aunque Hiro espera lo que sigue le sorprende de todas maneras. Uno nunca olvida la primera vez que lo abofetean.

El silencio invade la habitación por unos segundos tan largos que Hiro piensa que ya ha pasado la eternidad congelado en aquel instante donde su mejilla sigue roja y adolorida, y Cass parece estar a punto de romperse en pedazos. Le parece bien.

En ese infinito instante no tiene que lidiar con carencias, anhelos frustrados de una vida que jamás será suya, con faltarle el respeto a su tía –único familiar que le quedaba- ni decidir que pasaría con su futuro.

Pero la ilusión de la eternidad se rompe cuando siente las manos de su tía en sus mejillas, baja levemente el rostro y la mira llorar. Su corazón le pica.

—Sé que estas molesto y confundido, por eso lamento haber reaccionado como lo hice —y Hiro jura que nunca la ha oído hablar tan bajito—. Pero es difícil. Esto y lo que viene —la seria expresión de su tía se quiebra en una sonrisa—. Yo que más quisiera que tus padres estén aquí Hiro, que crecieras con un papá y una mamá, quien sabe, tal vez si las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera… hasta Tadashi seguiría aquí — la mano de su tía se mueve suavemente contra su mejilla, y él no deja de mirar sus ojos verdes anegados en lágrimas—, pero no están, mi cielo, no están.

Hiro se sorprende, porque el sollozo que oye no es de su tía, es de él. Y empieza a hipear, y llorar más fuerte; sus lágrimas corren por sus mejillas y las manos de su tía.

—Yo nunca voy a ser tu madre —y la voz de Cass es tan firme que se quiebra de inmediato ante las siguientes palabras— Pero eso no quiere decir que no te ame de la misma manera.

Y ahora es Hiro quien se rompe delante de ella, abrazándola, repitiendo una y otra vez:

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento….

—Ya, ya… —le palmea la espalda y lo hace con tanto amor, que Hiro se odia a si mismo por haber querido hacerla sentir mal, por enloquecer por unos segundos y querer dañarla más de lo que ya estaban.

—Yo… yo sé que tu has tratado —dice entre sollozos, tratando de respirar, pero no puede, todo es caos. Sus recuerdos, sus emociones, su vida…— que tu querías otras cosas para mi, que esperabas que fuera más.

Porque en ese momento, mientras abraza a su tía en busca de consuelo y refugio, se da cuenta de la realidad.

—¡Ay Hiro! —exclama su tía acariciando su alborotado cabello— yo lo único quise desde que llegaron a mi vida, es darles todo el amor y cariño que se merecían, y evitarles más sufrimientos. Nada más. Lo mismo que le vamos a dar a ese bebito que viene en camino.

Las cosas nunca han estado "bien". No en el sentido idóneo.

—Tengo mucho miedo —confesó—. No sé que haré… la escuela, el bebé, lo que ella decidirá.

No tuvo un padre y una madre, y el único hermano en su vida se había ido.

—Yo tampoco supe que hacer, y aquí estamos —su tía Cass se separa de él, ríe levemente— Tal vez no es el mejor ejemplo, lo sé, pero vamos a tratar, por ti y por esa personita.

Nunca hubo un "hijo", y ya no era un hermano.

Vuelve a abrazarla.

—Te quiero, Tía Cass.

Sólo era un sobrino que se convertiría en papá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Obviamente Luciana Bianchi es un OC cuya importancia no es tanta, pero es parte de la historia como quiera, es la mamá del bebé de Hiro después de todo –w-.  
> -.-.-.-.-.-.-  
> Básicamente (y por si no se han dado cuenta) el fic no trata de la paternidad de Hiro en sí -al menos no del todo-, sino de las relaciones de familia de los Hamada. La noticia del bebé y el asunto de ser padre adolescente crea una situación que los esta haciendo recordar muchas cosas con las que tienen que vivir, cosas que yo quería explorar –w-. Esto aún no se acaba, posiblemente terminé el fic despuesito de nacimiento del bebé. Así que hay fic para rato… por lo pronto ya pasamos lo de "dar la noticia".


	4. Chapter 4

A una semana de la noticia, Hiro le dice que si pueden abrir tarde el día de mañana. La muchacha, Luciana, quiere verlo con sus padres. Y aunque el tono de Hiro suena despreocupado, ella siempre ha sabido que lo ha ensayado. Casi quince años de práctica te hacen un maestro en el arte de ocultar lo que te afecta. O acostumbrarte a ello.

—Por supuesto, mi vida.

—Gracias —y sabe que las emociones de Hiro no han cambiado, pero no comenta nada—. Ya tomó una decisión.

Cass pasa su brazo por sus hombros, envolviéndolo en otro abrazo.

—Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

Siente la mano de Hiro tomando la de ella y apretándola. Ninguno esta seguro de la veracidad de esa oración, pero sólo les queda creer.

.

.

.

_—Me pidió unos días para decidir._

_—¿Cómo?_

_—Ella no sabe si lo quiere o no…_

_._

_._

_._

La cita fue en un restaurante italiano, algo que a Cass le parece bastante extraño… al menos hasta que recuerda el nombre de la muchachita que dará a luz a su sobrino-nieto, y el apellido Bianchi resulta resonar más de lo que debería en su mente y lo siguiente que hace es mirar a su sobrino que parecía casi tan sorprendido como ella de ver el lugar donde habían sido citados.

—Luciana Bianchi… ¿es algo de Enrico Bianchi?

—Esperó que sea su tío lejano o algo —admite el, entendiendo la situación en la que estaba si la chica realmente era familia cercana de ese famoso restaurantero de origen italiano.

Cass siente otro peso sobre sus hombros y puede jurar que ve como los ánimos de su sobrino decaen. Suspira y sólo espera que los rumores sean sólo comentarios mal intencionados creados a partir de la envidia.

La fama de los Bianchi recaía en la cadena de elegantes restaurantes italianos que tenían y que estaba en ascenso; cinco locales en San Fransokyo, uno en Los Ángeles y otro en San Diego… todo en poco más de cinco años, lo cual hacía dudar a muchos de la legalidad de los métodos utilizados, así como de las personalidades que solían asistir al restaurante.

Por lo pronto ahí estaban, ella y Hiro, en el primer restaurante de una cadena que se rumoraba usaban para lavar el dinero de negocios ilícitos.

La puerta del restaurante se abrió, y lo primero que Cass observa es la mata de rulos negros que es el cabello de la muchacha; lo siguiente que llama su atención es la expresión de fastidio en un rostro repleto de pecas que le hace saber inmediatamente quien es.

Luciana mira a Hiro con sus ojos oscuros y su expresión decae, como si mirarlo le produjera dolor. Después la mira a ella.

—Buenos días, señora —le dice por educación, por que se siente que para ella no tienen nada de buenos, que no los quiere recibir y que tenerlos ahí no le hace ninguna gracia.

—Señorita —se atreve a corregir y bromear, esperando que eso cambie la atmósfera de tensión que viene formándose respecto a ese tema.

Lo que estaba por pasar no sería fácil. Para nadie. Especialmente para la muchachita delante de ella.

La jovencita mira a su sobrino quien en acto automático se lleva la mano a la nuca, y por un instante sus ojos le pican porque ve a Tadashi delante de ella.

—Es mi tía —y vuelve a ser Hiro.

—Pero te dije que…

—Mis papás murieron ¿ok? —exclama irritado, sorprendiendo a Luciana.

Cass hace lo que viene haciendo desde siempre, reconforta a su sobrino con su mano en el hombro. Y no sabe que le entristece más: que Hiro no tenga a sus padres para afrontar ese momento tan complicado, o que ni él ni Luciana supieran lo más básico del otro.

Por primera vez mira el vientre de la muchacha y siente simpatía (o lástima) por el bebé que viene en camino.

.

.

.

Efectivamente, no es otro que Enrico Bianchi quien les da la bienvenida acompañado de (su algunos-años-más-joven) esposa. Sus ojos oscuros como los de su hija, su piel morena como el cacao y su físico robusto como el de un levantador de pesas. Hiro se endereza un poco más ante la mirada de escrutinio del hombre, consciente de que es la primera impresión y que el hombre delante de él no esta nada contento de tener al pelele que  _desfloró a su pequeña_.

La mirada de Enrico Bianchi es fría y juiciosa, sus ojos están entrecerrados pero se pueden ver esos orbes negros como el gráfito tratando de perforar a Hiro como si fuera un delicado pedazo de papel. El chico traga, parpadea y Cass lo ve decidido, dejando atrás el papel de niño y levanta la mano como un hombre, sorprendiendo a todos, excepto a ella, porque dentro de todo sabe que su sobrino suele afrontar los posibles obstáculos a pesar de morirse de miedo. En especial si dicho obstáculo parecía querer intimidarlo.

—Hiro Hamada, señor Bianchi —se gira a verla—. Ella es mi tía y guardián.

Y por unos segundos el señor parece estar a punto de cometer la grosería de no tomar la mano de su sobrino, pero lo hace al fin, y después se la extienda a ella.

Cass sonríe con todas sus fuerzas porque lo que en realidad quiere es mostrarle el mismo desagrado que parece sentir hacia su sobrino, pero se abstiene, ella es mucho mejor que eso.

—Cass Hamada, mucho gusto.

—Enrico Bianchi —suelta su mano, se aleja un paso y esta a lado de su esposa—. Mi señora, Lucrezia Bianchi.

La mujer es bella, con la piel bronceada y la dueña de la melena que heredó Luciana. Sólo que la de ella es de un castaño brillante que podría ser rubio bajo la luz adecuada. Lucrezia asiente con la cabeza, a manera de saludo hacia Hiro y ella.

—Y supongo que ya conoció a Luciana, mi niña.

Con la manera en la que Enrico dice "mi niña" Cass se da cuenta de que para el hombre la muchacha es la luz de sus ojos y por consiguiente odia a Hiro...

—Porque estoy seguro que su sobrino ya lo hizo.

Y demasiado.

—¡Papá! —el chillido de Luciana rompe con la posible tensión y si antes estaba fastidiada ahora esta molesta— ¿Podemos terminar con esto?

—Como si fuera tan fácil —murmuró la madre resignada a la situación.

Cass mira inmediatamente a Hiro y este ya la mira como un niño. Esta preocupado y ella también. La situación parece ser manejada de manera muy distinta a la de ellos y no les gustaba mucho.

.

.

.

Luciana esta sentada entre sus padres, de brazos cruzados y con una mueca que delata su inconformidad. Hiro esta a lado de Cass demasiado nervioso y hasta asustado, su tía no lo culpa.

Están en el restaurante, cerrado especialmente para poder tener esa reunión. El señor Bianchi los sienta a una mesa del centro. Cass y Hiro con su espalda hacia la parte trasera del local y el señor Bianchi y su familia entre ellos y las ventanas.

Están atrapados.

—Señora…

—Señorita…

—Señorita Hamada —dice el hombre, un poco incómodo y un asomo de sonrisa es apreciable en las facciones de Luciana—. Estamos aquí por lo que estos niños han hecho.

—Eso me han dicho —comenta Cass, adoptando una actitud neutral. Hasta ese momento sólo podía especular sobre lo que la familia de la muchacha sabía.

—Papá —se escucha la voz de la chica—, ve al grano. Que no tengo todo el día, debo hacer tarea y te aseguro que Hiro también.

—Luciana, déjame hablar —le dice su padre con severidad, Luciana voltea los ojos y su madre parece que por cada segundo que pasa menos quiere estar ahí.

—Hiro ¿Quieres al mocoso cuando nazca o no?

Y Cass antes de sorprenderse ya esta viendo al muchacho.

—¡Luciana!

Ve sorpresa, miedo, confusión e incredulidad mezcladas…

—Si no lo quieres lo aborto, no hay problema.

… horror, miedo una vez más y de repente furia.

—¡Luciana! —exclama su padre— Si no puedes comportarte, retírate inmediatamente.

La chica se levanta, si por hacer caso a su padre o por su ira nadie lo sabe. Mira a su padre con despreció y le dirige a Hiro la misma mirada.

—Yo no lo quiero.

—No lo quieres, pero bien que me dices que estas embarazada ¿Para qué? —la voz de Hiro se oye fuerte y retumba por el lugar, todas las emociones que ha vivido en esos cortos segundos sale por su boca— ¿¡Para que me dices si planeabas deshacerte de él!? —y la repugnancia se siente en sus palabras y es visible en sus ojos.

Luciana pone ambas manos en la mesa con fuerza. Cass inmediatamente toma a Hiro del brazo, Enrico no parece creer los arrebatos de su hija y Lucrezia parece que más que molestia, le duele la situación entera.

—Lo quieres, lo tengo —dice con firmeza, arrastrando las palabras y temblando de rabia—. No lo quieres, aborto. Simple como eso.

—Por supuesto que lo quiero — Y Hiro se toma su tiempo para decir cada palabra, firme, sin titubeos, desafiante.

Y la rabia de Luciana se convierte en sufrimiento por un segundo tan corto que Cass esta segura que ella fue la única que lo notó porque Hiro esta pensando en el bebé, Enrico se quiere morir ahí mismo y Lucrezia esta tragándose los sollozos. Nadie, en ningún momento, piensa en Luciana y la amargura que Cass empieza a ver en sus ojos.

—Bien —sentencia la muchacha antes de darse la media vuelta y dejar atrás al padre del hijo que no desea pero tendrá que cargar por nueve meses.

Todo queda en silencio, Hiro se sienta y Cass lo abraza sin importarle la imagen que pueda darle a los Bianchi. Su sobrino ha pasado de niño a hombre, luego fue padre y ahora es un niño otra vez y se ve tan confundido que necesito algo  _duradero_ , algo que reconozca y que nunca cambia. El abrazo de su tía es eso.

Los sollozos de Lucrezia interrumpen el silencio, y las lentas y cansadas palabras de Enrico Bianchi delatan que realmente es más grande de lo que aparenta.

—Luciana quiso abortar desde el inicio, yo la obligué a que te dijera. Si ese bebé tenía una oportunidad de ser querido no se la íbamos a negar.

Hiro levanta la mirada, y es la misma que le dirigió a Luciana.

—Va a obligar a su hija a tener un bebé que no desea.

—Creí que lo querías —suelta el hombre obviamente molesto por el tono de ofensa en Hiro.

—Lo que mi sobrino quiere decir —explica Cass—, es que por mucho que el quiera a ese bebé, es Luciana y sólo Luciana la que debería tener la última palabra. Claro que queremos al pequeño, y lo querremos mucho. Pero que clase de desarrollo tendrá cuando su propia madre no siente la mínima pizca de cariño por él.

—La decisión esta tomada —declara Enrico, alzando la voz e irguiéndose en un intento de re-establecer la misma poderosa presencia que Luciana destruyó con sus reclamos—. Ese niño va a nacer, aunque tenga que quedarse contigo.

—¿Disculpe? —Ahora es el turno de Cass de indignarse— ¿Cómo que "aunque tenga que quedarse"? Habla como si usted tampoco quisiera al bebé.

Y es Lucrezia quien al fin habla la que les da la respuesta.

—Ese niño no será italiano.

Y hay tantas cosas que la molestan en ese instante que Cass hace lo único que su cuerpo es capaz de hacer sin pensar. Levantarse… y Hiro lo hace con ella.

—¡¿QUÉ!? —exclaman al mismo tiempo.

—¡No quiere a su nieto porque no soy italiano? ¿Qué es esto? ¿El siglo XX?

—Quiero que sepa, señor Bianchi —interrumpe Cass a Hiro, su tono amenazante—. Que nosotros si recibiremos a ese niño con amor y cariño, porque es el hijo de mi sobrino, no porque a usted no le da la gana criarlo. Así que, mi abogado lo visitara en los próximos días, si usted no quiere a ese niño nos aseguraremos de que se quede con nosotros apenas nazca.

Hiro la mira, entre impresionado y orgulloso. Y como Cass no puede romper la impresión creada le dirige una leve sonrisa antes de darse la media vuelta "indignada".

—¡Vámonos Hiro!

.

.

.

Y una vez en la camioneta nadie dice nada hasta que Hiro hace una pregunta que ella ya se esperaba.

—¿Tenemos abogado?

Cass ríe levemente.

—No, pero estoy segura que Fred puede recomendarnos uno muy bueno.

Hiro sonríe, es casi imperceptible, pero es una sonrisa sincera y eso es todo lo que Cass necesita para saber que algo se hizo bien ese día.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración:   
> -Luciana no quiere tener un bebé a esa edad (es como de la edad de Hiro).  
> -El Sr. Bianchi esta obviamente en contra del aborto.  
> -Cass y Hiro apoyan totalmente la idea de que una mujer puede decidir si tener un hijo o no.  
> -Y la señora Biannchia sólo quiere que su hija no sufra.
> 
> Cada uno tiene su punto de vista, que mucho, poco o nada tienen que ver con el mío y lo dejamos así. 
> 
> Lo importante aquí es: Luciana no lo quiere, Hiro sí y por eso lo va a tener para que Hiro sea papá soltero.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiro no termina de aceptar lo que sucede. Lo ha entendido, sí: se acostó con una muchacha que no conocía, no se cuido y ella esperaba un bebé. Eso era la parta fácil, lo difícil era cuando tenía que visualizarse a sí mismo como el papá de ese niño, o cuando pensaba en Luciana como la madre, provocando así una serie de suspiros y gruñidos que no son más que la muestra de su frustración.

En general, todo lo conlleva el hecho de que un bebé, en especial su bebé, venga al mundo le hace darse cuenta que aún siendo un genio y un superhéroe, no estaba listo para algo así. Nada de eso asegura que será un buen padre. De hecho, nada asegura por cuanto tiempo podría ser un padre.

Sus dedos vuelven a pasarse por los rostros de las personas en la foto que sostiene. Son tres personas: sus padres y Tadashi.

Honestamente, la ausencia de sus padres nunca le afecto de la misma manera que a su hermano, principalmente porque a diferencia de Tadashi, él no poseía recuerdos concretos. Si tenía que describirlo de alguna manera, que sus padres no estuvieran fue más como una condición especial que una tragedia. Algo así como los niños que tienen que crecer con una enfermedad crónica. La suya era la orfandad.

Pero ahora su mente (y su corazón) parecen querer recordarle de que así como su hijo tiene un padre y una madre, el también los tuvo. Se muerde los labios, y tan sólo puede pensar y preguntarse sobre tantos escenarios imaginarios que nunca tendrían lugar pero que de todas maneras le interesaba explorar. No sabe si es por añoranza o curiosidad, si lo que busca es una guía o refugiarse en el calor que la imagen de una familia completa podía ofrecerle.

Las palabras de su tía se cuelan en su mente, y parecen romper de a poco sus pensamientos, abriéndose paso ante la fantasía que construía y recordarle que la realidad fue otra.

_"… que más quisiera que tus padres estén aquí Hiro…tal vez así las cosas hubiera sido de otra manera…"_

Y no sabe si la sonrisa es triste o simplemente melancólica –que posiblemente sea lo mismo-, pero sabe que sus ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas que posiblemente o no salgan, y todo porque su tía lo entendió todo aunque el no estuviera en condiciones para explicárselo.

La posibilidad de ser padre le ha recordado, como si de una cadena de sucesos se tratáse, de lo que tanto careció, lo que había perdido y lo que iba a pasar. Y Hiro sabe de la ley de causa y efecto, y también conoce esa infame frase de: "todo sucede por una razón". Así que bajo esa lógica, que ese niño naciera de la calentura de un padre-genio-superhéroe-adolescente y una chica inmadura que de la que no sabe nada, parece sólo una tragedia más en su vida.

¿O no?

Deja la foto a un lado de su cama, en el escritorio que hasta ese momento esta lleno de papeles, mira de reojo a su computadora "dormida" y una vez más a su celular, donde una pequeña luz parpadea incesantemente. Sus amigos lo buscan y como hace unos años, no lo presionan pero le hacen saber que esta ahí.

Ha pasado una semana desde que decidió que se lo quedaría, y dos desde que se enteró. Dos semanas sin ir a patrullar con ellos, dos semanas en las que los evitó con una enfermedad falsa y contagiosa. Pero eran sus amigos y él sabía que no los había engañado, eran demasiado inteligentes para eso.

Tarde o temprano se enterarían… o podrían hacerlo ahora.

—Ow.

Su voz emitiendo ese sonido de angustia perfora el silencio de la habitación y en menos de un segundo a él se le une el sonido de un globo inflándose rápidamente. Otro segundo y delante de Hiro esta un gigante y rechoncho muñeco de vinil que lo miraba impasible y parpadea varias veces hasta que parece mirarlo con claridad.

—Hola, soy Baymax, tu asistente médico personal —el muñeco de vinil da algunos pasos hacia el frente hasta que queda al pie de la cama y mira a Hiro, quien sólo le sonríe levemente—. Hiro, mi información sugiere que he pasado dos semanas inactivo.

—Así es grandote.

—¿Es posible que expliques el motivo detrás de mi inactividad? —y antes de Hiro pudiera responder el escáner de Baymax ha pasado por él—. Tus neurotransmisores se encuentran en niveles irregulares. En comparación con el chequeo que poseo antes de mi inactividad, estan en niveles más bajos y parecen ser alterados con facilidad —Baymax se inclina levemente, viendo a Hiro con sus dos puntos negros y mueve su cabeza hacia un lado—. ¿Has recibido algún tipo de información que pudiera inducir una alteración en tus emociones?

Hiro sonríe aún más si era posible, pero las lágrimas en sus ojos se acumulan. Y sabe que mientras se hinca en su cama y se arrastra hasta Baymax este lo ha vuelto a escanear.

—El cambio de humor tan repentino sugiere que necesitas consuelo físico o alguna muestra parecida de apoyo emocional.

—Hay algo que tienes que saber Baymax…

El robot mueve su cabeza hacia un lado, esperando lo que va a decirle su amo-paciente.

—¿Tiene que ver con tu confuso estado emocional?

—Sí.

—¿Decírmelo te hará sentir mejor?

—Un poco.

—Esta bien —su cabeza vuelve a girar y esta vez queda donde siempre— ¿Qué sucede, Hiro?

—Voy a ser papá, Baymax.

El robot parpadea una vez, dos veces, tres… parpadea un poco más de tiempo de lo que Hiro recuerda haberlo visto. Algunos parpadeos después, Baymax vuelve a escanearlo y Hiro sonríe y no sabe porque.

—Aunque te encuentras en una óptima etapa reproductiva, la información que he recabado sugiere que los 17 años no es una edad adecuada para concebir. Apelando principalmente a tu falta de madurez emocional.

La sonrisa de Hiro se cae.

—Lo sé, Baymax… —su humor también.

—Pero…

El chico lo mira.

—Considerando que tu humor parece mejorar ante la mención de un posible descendiente, la tradición sugiere que debo felicitarte. Felicidades Hiro.

—Gracias, Baymax. Eres el primero en decirlo.

Lo siguiente que sabe es que el robot de vinil que ha cuidado de él los últimos tres años lo abraza, rodeándolo con sus rechonchos brazos y sintiéndolo emitir calor a través de la fibra de la que estaba hecho.

—Ya, ya, todo estará bien.

Hiro le regresa el abrazo y piensa en ese pequeño ser humano que conocerá dentro de nueve meses. Y por primera vez no lo ve como el pináculo de su trágica vida, sino como lo que es: un pequeño y vulnerable ser humano que él tendría que cuidar. Curiosamente, la idea ya no le molesta tanto.


	6. Chapter 6

Cass sabe que ha llegado el momento cuando ve a Baymax entrar por la puerta trasera del restaurante. Esa que da a la casa. El robot de vinyl con apariencia de malvavisco camina de esa manera tan curiosa y con absoluto desinterés de los clientes que no se acostumbran a su presencia y lo miran más de lo que se considera educado. Llega hasta la barra, más precisamente frente a la caja, y después gira la cabeza para verla a ella.

—¿Podría proporcionarme cinco tazas de té de tila? —pidió levantando sus brazos y mostrando cinco de sus ocho dedos— Por favor.

Cass sólo sonríe antes de contestarle que sí como si la petición fuera cosa de todo los días. Acción que deja perplejo a uno que otro cliente, y desilusionados a otros al no saber el motivo de las cinco tazas de té o del porque de la presencia del robot.

Nuevamente, Cass sabe muy bien que hace ahí y porque.

El té de tila esta en el menú, única y exclusivamente porque Honey lo pide. Una receta heredada de su abuela que la chica dice, le sirve para calmarse cuando las cosas se ponen tensas. Y mientras Cass prepara los brebajes piensa en lo que debería estar pasando en esos momentos en el garaje a donde hace apenas unos minutos Hiro debió haber llegado en compañía de los demás. Su sobrino debe estar esperando o alargando la conversación, sólo para darle tiempo a ella de terminar y poder tener el té listo para él y los demás después de que les dijera lo que sucedía.

—Aquí tienes Baymax —le dice entregándole una charola con las cinco tazas y la tetera, la cual el robot toma con sus dos brazos y sostiene a la altura de donde sale la pantalla en su estómago.

—Gracias, Tía Cass.

Ella sonríe ante el apelativo –que nunca corrigió- y después decide preguntar:

—¿Cómo crees que reaccionen?

—¿Prefiere una evaluación general del grupo o individual?

—General.

—Hay un 75 % de probabilidades de que haya una respuesta positiva —Cass asiente, feliz ante el panorama, pero 75 % no es el 100 —. Sin embargo, no hay que olvidar que soy un robot, mis pronósticos pueden ser inexactos.

—Gracias, Baymax —le dice, mientras camina a su lado hasta la puerta—. Dile a Hiro que cualquier cosa aquí estoy.

—Lo haré.

Y con eso Baymax se va, perdiéndose por el oscuro pasillo en dirección al garaje, sin tener oportunidad de ver o escanear a Cass y darse cuenta de cómo su aparente calma es sustituida por una mueca de preocupación. Un suspiro sale de sus labios y regresa al local y al trabajo, aunque su mente sigue en su sobrino.

El chico tiene una prueba más. En teoría ya había pasado la más difícil, a ella y a la propia Luciana y su familia. Pero decirle a sus amigos era otra cosa. Ellos no son estrictamente la familia del chico, ni mucho menos extraños con nulo derecho a opinar. Ellos son sus amigos y están en ese terreno intermedio donde todo es válido.

¿Qué le dirían? ¿Sería Hiro capaz de soportar lo que sea que viniera de sus amigos después de saber la verdad? ¿Serían honestos o sólo fingirían apoyarlo mientras lo juzgan?

Y no era que dudara de la calidad moral de los chicos (Honey, Fred, Gogo y Wasabi). Cass sabe mejor que nadie que ellos aman a su sobrino casi tanto como ella, y que para ellos es como un hermanito más –en especial desde la ausencia de Tadashi-. Lo que realmente le preocupa es que si por ese mismo cariño, las palabras dichas sería lo suficientemente verdaderas e hirientes para sumergir a Hiro en esa culpabilidad de la que trataba de salir o mentiras piadosas que sólo ponían a todos en una tregua que busca hacer todo más tolerable pero un poco más incómodo.

Cass lo sabe porque ella pasa por todo ello. Es Hiro y sus amigos a la vez. Sintiéndose culpable por haber fallado a su hermano, y al mismo tiempo, a punto de exclamar una vez más como era todo aquello posible.

Pero se calla, porque le basta con recordar la edad de su sobrino, a la familia de Luciana y la vida que les espera para pensar mejor las cosas, para tener 21 años otra vez y ver a dos niños que sólo la tenían a ella y a nadie más… y sonríe para si, porque así como ella aprendió a ser madre a la fuerza, Hiro aprenderá a ser padre. Y por un segundo son tan iguales que Cass se ríe ante la ironía.

Y eso oye la campana de la puerta, levanta la cabeza para dar la bienvenida y se traba antes de finalizar. Quienes entran son una joven pareja. No más grandes de lo que Hiro es y la panza de la muchacha parece reventar. La pareja le agradece su cortesía con una enorme sonrisa y buscan asiento, mientras que Cass ya los vio de aquí a 10 años en el futuro… su hijo, corriendo de aquí allá, a su lado, jugando con ellos, siendo arropado y cuidado por ellos: sus padres.

Como una familia debe ser.

Es la misma ironía la que se encarga de desvanecerle la sonrisa.

Porque, ¿qué era peor?

¿Crecer sin una familia porque no se tiene o porque no se puede?

.

.

.

.

A Hiro le parece buena idea –en un principio- decirles que pasaba justo después de terminar con su misión heroica del día. Ha regresado a su labor de superhéroe con sus amigos. No han preguntado al respecto, una razón es por respeto y la otra para darle tiempo. Una semana desde su aparente regreso le parece suficiente, y el decirles estando agotados por perseguir malandrines parece una táctica perfecta para reducir las reacciones y el estrés.

Estaban cansados después de todo.

Pero mientras están en el garaje, guardando su equipo, Hiro empieza a preguntarse si es buena idea perturbar la paz justo después de tan atareado día. Primer detener al sobrino de Yama en el muelle, luego trasladar a los delincuentes, y para finalizar ayudar al ciudadano en problemas por toda la ciudad… tres años de carrera supe heroica deberían acostumbrarte pero no era así. Salvar San Fransokyo de criminales y ayudar a las personas se vuelve más desgastante cada día que pasa…

Y de golpe un pensamiento llega, y lo deja estático por dentro y por fuera. Dos líneas de pensamiento se han unido en su cabeza, hay una especie de explosión y más que nunca duda si decirle a sus amigos lo que pasa… ¿tendrá que dejar de ser un vigilante? Lo que pasará en poco más de ocho meses lo dejaría sólo a él o… o ¿cuánto tiempo tenía exactamente?

La pregunta llega justo como si le echaran un balde de agua fría, porque ya no es sólo es decirle a sus amigos y el fin de su corta carrera como superhéroe. Es Luciana y su embarazo del que no sabe nada. ¿Cuántos meses, días, antes de que se vuelva padre?

Porque si las cuentas no le fallan han pasado tres semanas desde que se enteró, y estuvo con Luciana hace seis…

—Hiro, ¿estas bien amigo?

La voz de Fred le recuerda que después de eso también debe decirles, y todo vuelve a su cabeza. Y por primera vez pensar tanto  _le duele_ ,  _le pesa_  y  _le molesta_.

Hiro se sabe un genio, un prodigio. Puede diseñar el robot más complejo y eficiente en cuestión de meses. Si así lo quisiera podría llenar al mundo de Baymax… y ahora, por una variable tan pequeña y que técnicamente aún no existía toda su vida entraba en caos.

Iba a ser padre de un niño que podría poner un alto a su estilo de vida de superhéroe. Iba a ser padre de un niño que lo alejaría del recuerdo de Tadashi…

—¡Hiro!

Y no escucha el grito. El grito sabe que fue emitido sólo porque siente la fuerte mano jalándolo del brazo, forzándolo a darse la vuelta y ver a la ya mujer de 23 años, mirándolo con ese ceño fruncido que sabía era por preocupación. Y cae en cuenta ya no sólo del grito, sino que fue la misma Gogo quien lo ha producido, volviendo todo un tanto extraño y alarmante. Porque Gogo no lo toca, y Gogo no le grita; mucho menos cuando están en una habitación de 5x4 metros donde su seria y potente voz se escucha a la perfección, aún y en murmullos.

Oh oh.

—Hiro, ¿esta todo bien? —le pregunta la alta rubia , mientras se lleva su mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja—. Te quedaste ido.

—Y por varios minutos —aclaró Wasabi, sólo para enfatizar lo extraño de lo que acababa de pasar y Hiro sabía, también para alentarlo a explicarlo.

La mirada de Hiro cae en sus amigos, que aunque deberían estar haciendo otras cosas de su vida ahora que se han graduado, siguen con él en ese loco equipo que busca salvar a San Fransokyo en honor al sueño de un amigo –hermano- al que amaron demasiado.

Antes de poder dar una respuesta, los interrumpe el  _"squish-squash"_  de los pasos de Baymax al caminar. Hiro mira al portón y el robot ya esta ahí, con la charola en las manos.

Honey se le adelanta y se dirige a Baymax para tomar la charola, amarrándose su ahora corto pelo rubio para que no le estorbe. Y no pasa ni un segundo entre lo que toma la charola y se detiene en seco.

Hiro suspira cuando ve como la química aspira el suave aroma del te que parece impregnarse de apoco en el lugar.

Y tanto Wasabi, Gogo y Fred conocen las dinámicas de todos con todos lo suficiente para saber que las reacciones de Hiro son producto de lo que hace Honey…

—¿Ese no es el té raro que toma Honey cuando esta nerviosa? —la pregunta de Wasabi exterioriza la curiosidad de todos.

—Así es —comenta el chico, sin mirarlos y yendo por la charola.

Sigue sin verlos mientras la pone sobre su escritorio y empieza a servir.

—También lo tomo cuando me quiero calmar… o después de una noticia fuerte.

La última vez fue después de un patrullaje nocturno, cuando Fred terminó en el hospital por una lesión en la pierna que al principio tenía tanta sangre que todos temieron que pudiera perderla.

—Wow, Hiro, nos estas asustando, amiguito ¿sucede algo? ¿Alguien descubrió nuestras identidades?

—No es eso. Realmente no es muy grave —confiesa, terminando de servir la última taza.

—¿No es muy grave? —la incredulidad desborda de las palabras de Gogo— Te vas dos semanas, por una dichosa enfermedad, regresas como si nada y nos quieres dar del té de tila que Honey nos da cuando nos ponemos histéricos ¿Y no es muy grave?

—Mira, es importante, pero no es grave.

—Entonces, dinos Hiro —pide Honey, acercándose por una taza de té. Una leve sonrisa como señal de aliento—. De otra manera seguiremos pensando lo peor.

Hiro los mira, uno a uno. A Fred que sigue con el pelo tan largo como siempre pero ahora con una coleta y sin su gorro. A Wasabi sin sus rastas y con corte al raz. A Gogo y su mohicano, y Honey con su pelo corto hasta los hombros. Ya no son los mismos de hace tres años, el tampoco lo es. Han cambiado… y él también lo ha hecho. Lo hace y lo hará. Y ahora todos cambiarán, todo lo hará… Excepto  _él_ …

La mano que se posa en su hombro es calidad y de vinil. Y en lugar de sentir un peso extra, es como si se desvaneciera.

—Mi escaneo indica que necesitas muestras de apoyo.

Levanta la mirada, sólo para asegurarse que su compañero y prácticamente mejor amigo esta ahí con él. Y es cuando encara a sus amigos, cuando mira a Fred precisamente, que se arma de valor; porque él le dirige la misma clase de sonrisa que su tía. Él fue quien le consiguió un abogado experto en temas familiares…

—Voy a ser papá.

Y ya no hay culpa, sólo incertidumbre y expectativa.

De momento.


	7. Chapter 7

—No podré ir a ver a los Bianchi.

Cass abre los ojos, y por un momento jura que lo que escuchó por el celular fue una enorme mal interpretación de su parte así que sólo puede expresarse con un ahogado y agudo "¿¡Qué!?" que apenas y puede salirle de la boca.

—Tía Cass —Hiro gruñe— se me complicó.

—¿A que te refieres con que se te complicó? —exigió saber Cass, sintiendo su cuerpo tensándose y aunque sabía que su voz se volvía más grave no podía controlarla.

—Mira, es algo de la escuela y…

—Hiro, es sábado.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! —dice en tono alarmado, Cass pasa del aparente enojo a la confusión y esta sólo se acentúa cuando escucha una serie de golpeteos fuertes y a Fred quejándose.

—¿Hiro donde estas? —exigió saber su tía.

—En el laboratorio —dice, aunque ahora suena apresurado.

—¿Y ese ruido?

—Este…

—¡Proyecto de acústica!

La voz jovial y aguda de Honey se escucha a través del teléfono.

—Estamos ayudando a Wasabi con un proyecto de acústica —Honey parece tener el teléfono en la mano—. Lo sentimos mucho señora Hamada pero necesitamos a Hiro. Pero no se preocupe lo mandaremos a la reunión con los Bianchi apenas terminemos.

—¡Pero Honey!

—¡Sshht! —lo calla la chica—. Estará ahí tía Cass, nosotros nos encargaremos de ello ¡Hasta luego!

Lo última que escucha Cass antes de que la dejen colgada son más ruidos extraños que no le terminan de cuadrar en ningún tipo de proyecto en el que pudieran estar trabajando. Sin embargo, no piensa más en ello porque recuerda que el abogado la espera abajo, junto a los Bianchi.

.

.

.

.

.

Hiro ignora la mirada de Honey, y las exclamaciones de sorpresa de sus amigos cuando la rubia les aclara la razón por la cual su tía ha llamado.

—Hiro, no hay problema, nosotros nos encargamos de esto. Tienes que ir con tu tía.

—Iré cuando termine —le contesta a Wasabi por el transmisor, dándole la espalda a la rubia para poder subirse a la espalda de Baymax.

—Hiro, Wasabi tiene razón esto es importante…

—¡Todos a sus posiciones! —les dice Hiro, interrumpiendo a Fred— ¡Baymax vamos!

—¡Hiro!

Baymax ya esta volando por los cielos mientras Hiro ignora lo dicho por sus amigos, porque aunque tengan razón, también es cierto que la ciudad y quienes la habitan los necesitan. Y no sólo a él, sino a los "Big Hero 6", que, como su nombre lo indica, deben ser seis.

—Hiro, mi escáner indica que hay un total de 7 personas en la bodega —le informa el robot mientras están en el aire.

—Bien, este es el plan —exclama, nadie contesta lo que le dice que puede seguir—: Honey asegúrate de sellar todas las salidas excepto la más pequeña que es…

—La trasera —contesta Gogo con seriedad.

—Bien. Fred, ¿sabes que es lo que tienes que hacer?

—Entrar por el techo con Gogo, que ella proteja la mercancía con ayuda de las bombas de Honey y prender fuego a todo.

_¿Wasabi?

—Esperaré contigo y Baymax afuera para detener los ladrones.

—Bien ¡Andando!

.

.

.

.

_—¿Cómo que vas a ser papá?_

_El primero en romper el silencio fue Wasabi, quien lo mira perplejo y señalándolo con su dedo índice._

_—Pues así de simple —contestó sonriendo lo más inocentemente posible que podía y con la taza cerca de su boca, bebiendo un poco de té._

_—No estamos para bromas Hiro —la voz de Gogo sonó molesta._

.

.

.

.

La primera vez que Cass Hamada vio a un abogado para tratar asuntos familiares acababa de abrir el "Gato de la Suerte", su hermano y cuñada habían fallecido una semana antes y sus dos sobrinos dormían en el último piso de su recién adquirida casa. Tenía 21 años y toda su vida había cambiado.

Baja las escalaras, hasta el último piso donde esta el café y en con su semblante derrotado busca hacerle entender al abogado que Hiro no va a llegar. Al menos no a tiempo.

—Tuvo problemas en la escuela —explica cuando llega frente al hombre vestido de traje, pelo castaño y cortado al ras.

La mueca del abogado no le agrada a Cass.

—Esperemos que esto no sea contraproducente —menciona serio—. Tenemos una orden del juez y un contrato, pero lo único que puede tener algún tipo de efecto es la orden. El contrato —el abogado mira sobre su hombro y Cass no sigue su mirada pero sabe de quien habla—... ese depende de ellos.

Cass deja salir el aire con pesadez, respira hondo y sacude sus manos en un intento de despabilarse.

—Vamos, los Bianchi esperan.

.

.

.

.

Hiro espera a que los ladrones salgan. Fred y Gogo están adentro mientras que Honey ha terminado con su tarea y él, Baymax y Wasabi están de pie en el edificio detrás de la bodega, esperando el momento para actuar.

El chico sabe que la misión es realmente sencilla. Recuperar una mercancía de Krei Tech que fue robada justo esa madrugada. Y aunque normalmente eso sería cosa de la policía, el CEO les pidió aquello como un favor especial ya que de encargarse la policía tomaría más tiempo y necesitaba una solución rápida. Todos accedieron y ahí estaban.

No, no es que se le olvidara la reunión con el abogado y los Bianchi, la verdad es que la había tenido en su mente a lo largo de la semana.

—Hiro —dirige su mirada a Wasabi, el muchacho lo mira con una expresión comprensiva—. Si tenías que ver a la madre de tu hijo, pudiste habernos dicho, nos hubiéramos encargado de esto.

—Esta bien, Wasabi —contesta, regresando su vista al edificio, pues había empezado a escuchar los gritos de alarma de los que ahí adentro estaban—. Esto será rápido.

.

.

.

.

_—No es una broma._

_Y todos los presentes a excepción de Fred giraron a ver al robot de vinil._

_—Baymax… —articuló Honey, aún con la boca ligeramente abierta y los ojos abiertos completamente. La taza olvidada junto a las demás._

_Hiro los vio a cada uno de ellos: tan tiesos, tan sorprendidos y tan pero tan incrédulos que creyó que tal vez no fue buena idea decirles._

_Lo siguiente que sabe es que alguien lo abraza con fuerza, lo atrapa a él con sus brazos pegados a los costados y logra levantarlo unos centímetros del suelo._

_—¡HERMANO FELICIDADES! ¡TENDREMOS A UN PEQUEÑO CHICO MARAVILLA CON NOSOTROS!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Cass no sabe que es peor, que los Bianchi llevaran a su propio abogado, que Luciana estuviera sentada lejos de todo, o la mirada de disgusto de Enrico y Lucrezia.

Cuando llamo para informar al señor Bianchi de la reunión, le contesta su secretaria no él. Así que no tenía idea de que el hombre iría con su abogado. Verlo ahí sólo hace que se arrepienta de la amenaza que lanzó en su contra la última vez que se vieron. Porque ante todo, la madre del niño era Luciana y hasta que ese niño no naciera todos sus derechos existían siempre y cuando ella lo permitiera, o en este caso su padre.

Miró lo más discretamente posible al abogado a su lado y este se limitó a asentir levemente, sin mostrar algún tipo de nerviosismo o miedo. Eso le dio un poco de tranquilidad.

—Buenos días, me alegra saber que han podido venir ¿Se les ofrece una taza de café?

—Aunque nos gustaría, señorita Hamada —la voz del abogado de los Bianchi es curiosa, con un acento muy marcado—, estamos aquí en una visita rápida para aclarar y esclarecer todo lo que concierne al embarazo de nuestra preciada bambina, Luciana.

—Le presento al abogado de mi familia —interviene Enrico— mi hermano Máximo.

Y entonces Cass se percata de que el hombre tiene el mismo tono de piel bronceada y que de no ser por su pelo castañoo y su nariz un poco más aguileña sería idéntico a su hermano.

Máximo la saludad y después a su abogado.

—Peter Murdock —se presenta— ¿le parece si empezamos?

Cass se sienta, y se alegra de que nadie preguntara por Hiro.

—¿Se puede saber donde esta su sobrino?

La mujer maldice, porque esta segura –aunque no tiene idea de cómo probarlo- que las palabras de Lucrezia fueron dichas con toda intención de empeorar la situación.

—Mi sobrino tuvo un problema en la escuela. Apenas termine con ello vendrá.

.

.

.

.

Hiro y Wasabi saltan a la acción –literalmente-, ambos montados en Baymax. Los siete hombres salieron a empujones por la única puerta que tuvieron para salir de la bodega y por consiguiente terminaron en el suelo recuperando el aire, tosiendo y agotados por todo lo que pasó adentro. Apenas y puede levantar el rostro cuando escuchan aterrizar a Baymax con Wasabi y Hiro.

Él futuro padre, salta apenas sabe que Baymax tocó tierra y se planta de brazos cruzados frente a los ladrones que sólo pueden tratar de recuperar en cada respira lo dignidad perdida por su huída. Hiro sonríe.

—Caballeros, tomando en cuenta lo sucedido yo les sugiero que se entreguen —y su voz suena firme y confiada. Se ha olvidado por un momento de que en su casa lo esperan su tía y la madre de su hijo. En ese momento es un héroe y esta haciendo su trabajo.

.

.

.

.

_Fred apenas lo soltó y la siguiente en abrazarlo es Honey Lemon que intenta dar vueltas con él en sus brazos, pero Hiro ya no era un niño enclenque y lo único que puede hacer es levantarlo un poco._

_—¡Hiiiiro! —exclama alargando al "i" en su nombre en un tono más agudo, como siempre lo hace— ¡Muchas felicidades! ¡Un bebé!_

_Honey lo soltó y después lo tomó por los hombros para separarse y verlo a la cara con una gran sonrisa que el agradece de ver ahí, aunque sus ojos verdes griten confusión y preocupación. Pero Hiro conoce a Honey y a Fred. Ellos primero lo harían sentir querido y apreciado antes de empezar a cuestionarlo._

_—¡Pe… pero! —Wasabi y su titubeo lo regresan a la realidad y tiene que prepararse para las siguientes dos reacciones que también le importan— Yo no sabía… no sabíamos, de hecho —corrige–, que tenías novia._

_Y todo quedó en completo silencio._

_._

_._

_._

.

La orden del juez dicta que hasta que el bebé no nazca y no se le pueda hacer las pruebas pertinentes, Hiro, como presunto padre, tiene derecho a una visita al mes y estar al tanto de lo que suceda con este. El contenido del contrato era básicamente para asegurarse que los Bianchi mantuvieran su palabra de que al finalizar el embarazo de Luciana, renunciarían al niño como había dicho.

—¿Esta dudando de mi palabra? —la indignación de Enrico Bianchi era hasta cierto punto exagerada. Con su voz grave resonando por el lugar, y levantando el pecho como para darse más tamaño.

—Señor Bianchi, dada las circunstancias del caso entenderá que mi cliente no quiere que, en algún momento de los próximos meses, usted se retracte y le impida ver a su sobrino nieto.

La entera situación era más tensa de lo que se imaginó en primer lugar, Cass empieza a sentir pequeños golpeteos en la cabeza y sabe que al paso que van le dará una migraña antes de que firmen los contratos… si es que los firman.

—Le aseguro señora Hamada —interviene el hermano de Enrico con un humor un poco más alegre— que mi hermano es quien menos quiere que se le asocie a ese niño con la familia.

Cass hace una mueca de desagrado que poco disimula. Una cosa era que le insinuaran que no querían al niño con un tono grave en la oscuridad de un restaurante con poca iluminación. Otra muy distinta era que Máximo Bianchi se lo diga con una sonrisa en su rostro, como si acabara de contar el mejor chiste del mundo. Una actitud totalmente distinta a la de su hermano. El abogado lucía más que divertido por todo lo que sucedía; tanto así que la afilada y amenazante mirada de Lucrezia estaba encima de él y ya no en la decoración del lugar (que al parecer se había cansado de críticar).

—El contrato no es necesario —menciona Enrico—. Ya hemos hecho una copia oficial del documento donde Luciana renuncia a todos sus derechos como madre, usted sabe, para facilitar el proceso cuando el niño nazca.

Peter, su abogado, luce casi tan confundido como ella ante lo fácil que esta resultando el proceso y la verdad es que los Bianchi estaban siendo demasiado cooperativos.

Pero a Cass tanta facilidad no le agrada. Y no tanto porque le mientan, ella sabe que son sinceros y es ese el problema.

Nuevamente mira a Luciana que esta sentada en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana, absorta en su celular sin prestar ningún tipo de atención a los adultos que decidían el futuro de la criatura en su vientre y siente como algo pesado cae en su estomago y un amargo sabor de boca llena su paladar.

.

.

.

.

La gran ventaja de llevar tres años combatiendo el crimen era que algunos ladrones se rendían con facilidad con sólo saber que eran perseguidos por los Big Hero 6. Muchos de ellos no estaba dispuestos a perder humillantemente contra los súper héroes de San Fransokyo.

Los seis vigilantes tenían fama y aceptación a pesar de la difícil situación del mundo. Eran algo así como un símbolo de fe, la prueba viviente de que aún había algo bueno por que luchar en el mundo, que se podía hacer más, que alguien allá afuera estaba dispuesto ayudar. Era ese tipo de sentimiento lo que hacía que la gente los admirara y los siguiera. Inspiraban al bien en el mundo y eso era el principal motor que impulsaba a Hiro y a los demás a seguir con ello.

¿Sería capaz de dejarlo?

—Hiro, todo listo aquí hermano —le dice Fred caminando en su dirección su tono de voz relajado.

Los criminales siguieron la sugerencia de Hiro, por lo que se rindieron y fueron amarrados de inmediato.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de lo que sigue. Puedes irte con Baymax —le asegura.

Hiro asiente. Con los ladrones aprehendidos y el fuego extinguido entre Gogo y Honey ya podía salir de ahí.

—¿Listo Baymax?

—Afirmativo.

—Esperen.

No sólo Hiro, sino también Wasabi y Fred giran la cabeza en dirección a Gogo que acababa de salir de la bodega con Honey detrás de ella. La chica del traje amarillo camina hacia el adolescente que no puede hacer nada más que tragar saliva.

—Iré contigo y Baymax.

Hiro sabe que no es el único sorprendido. Wasabi, Fred y Honey miran a la coreana con la misma expresión en sus rostros.

.

.

.

.

_—Eso es lo más gracioso de todo —sonrió torpemente, dejando salir una risa tan seca que ni él mismo se pudo creer—. Verán… yo…, digamos que no era precisamente mi novia, pero no es como si fuera una desconocida, su nombre es Luciana…_

_Hiro sabía que estaba alargando lo inevitable, pero era tan difícil confesarle a sus amigos la verdad, la tontería que había cometido; porque no eran sólo sus amigos, también eran su familia. Y ellos podían decirle tantas cosas…_

_—¿Y la quieres?_

_Hiro dejó la boca abierta a mitad de su oración, porque no se espero esa pregunta de Honey. Bueno, no taaan pronto. Casi podía jurar que se le cerraba la garganta porque no tenía ni idea de cómo contestarle a eso. Mentirles implicaría más y más mentiras pero la verdad era tan difícil… en especial cuando veía como una a una la expresión de cada uno iba de la incredulidad a la preocupación, esa que llegaba justo antes de conocer lo que es la desilusión._

_—Yo… —miró a Baymax en busca de apoyo otra vez. Lo único que recibió fue otra mano en su hombro y el pestañeo de Baymax. Ese lento y largo pestañeo que a veces era como una sonrisa. Y mirando a los ojos negros de Baymax porque era mucho más fácil verlo a el que sus amigos, dijo la verdad—: No. Ni siquiera la conozco._

_—Hiro… —la voz de Honey se oyó en un susurró. El chico cerró los ojos con fuerza._

_—Estuve con ella el mismo día que la conocí._

_—Eres un imbécil._

_Y por primera vez, Hiro supo lo que era ser golpeado y noqueado con sólo tres palabras. Le pareció una eternidad el tiempo entre que escucho la voz tan brusca y se dignó a levantar la vista, pero en realidad habían sido unos cuantos segundos. Los suficientes para ver como Gogo salía del garaje sin decir nada más._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Hiro no llega pero poco importa. Lucrezia sólo lo quiere ahí para juzgarlo con la mirada después de haberlo hecho con todo el lugar, a Enrico poco le interesa siempre y cuando se haga cargo del niño y Luciana parece una niña de 10 años acompañando a sus padres a una aburrida junta de negocios.

Cass mira los papeles y mientras los lee cuidadosamente junto con su abogado, piensa en lo horrible que sería decirle a un niño que la razón por la que no puede ver a su madre es un pedazo de papel firmado por ella donde dice que no lo quiere. Papel que su propio padre también firmó.

No duda que Hiro adora a ese niño, que lo amará con todas las fuerzas de su alma y que ella lo ama con la misma intensidad. Pero ese niño crecerá sin una madre y sin una familia normal porque se le negó, no porque no pueda. Y así como Hiro y Tadashi preguntaron y se desilusionaron por la vida que les tocó, ese niño preguntará y se sentirá aún peor.

¿Cómo le dice un padre a su hijo que la mujer que le dio la vida no lo quiere sin que suene horrible?

—No veo nada extraño —dice Peter, entrelazando sus manos sobre la mesita—. Deme una semana más para verificarlos a fondo. Espere los horarios de visita de mi cliente los próximos días de acuerdo a lo discutido.

—De acuerdo. Señorita Hamada —Máximo la mira, su sonrisa aún más ancha que antes—, sólo le recuerdo la máxima discreción con este tema —ríe levemente—, no queremos un escándalo para la familia Bianchi.

Cass asiente pero ya no esta molesta, sólo siente una profunda lástima que se le asienta en el corazón antes de mirar a Luciana que justo acaba de mirar en dirección de los adultos.

Si la amargura tuviera una expresión exacta, Luciana la ha encontrado y hecho suya.  
.

.

.

.

Gogo siempre ha sido de pocas palabras. No habla de más y si lo hace es porque la situación lo amerita. Para Hiro sus palabras fueron lo suficientemente claras cuando recibió la noticia y su silencio en las siguientes dos semanas también. Su "imbécil" era la manera resumida en la que ella le decía todo aquello que se guardó, todo aquello que sus demás amigos por temor a lastimarlo o herirle no le dijeron. No la culpaba, él también lo pensó y lo había aceptado pero no dejaba de ser duro escucharlo de alguien más.

Si Baymax sentía o no algún cambio de humor en ambos no decía nada. Todo estaba en un sepulcral silencio donde Hiro no tenía que excusarse ni preguntar nada. Él sabía que era Gogo quien hablaría, porque de otra manera no hubiera sugerido ir con él y Baymax.

—Lamento como reaccioné hace dos semanas.

Hiro no contesta, sin embargo inconscientemente baja la mirada.

—Sin embargo, no cambia que lo pienso —y su voz suena más firme y fuerte que el tono en su disculpa—. Pero no negaré que no debí quedarme callada tanto tiempo.

La mira para verla y su expresión es tan seria como siempre, pero sus cejas caídas le dicen que realmente se arrepiente de esas dos semanas de monosílabas y discusiones enteramente profesionales.

—Esta bien —dice con sinceridad—. Me esperaba que no todos estuvieran feliz por la noticia.

—No lo están.

Hiro la voltea a ver con los ojos abiertos; no sabe si agradecer la sinceridad de Gogo, o prestar atención a eso que cae en su estómago en forma de desilusión ante la idea de que los demás no lo hayan sido.

Baymax aprende a guardar silencio.

—Estamos preocupados, Hiro. Todos nosotros —la coreana lo mira y Hiro siente que esta ante su tía otra vez—. Pero Honey es demasiado optimista para decírtelo, Fred te apoyará así quieras tirarte de un puente y Wasabi es tan educado que prefiere quedarse callado.

—¿Y tu demasiado honesta para guardártelo?

—Soy realista Hiro—le dice Gogo frunciendo levemente el ceño—. Escucha, tal vez es tomarnos atribuciones que no me corresponden, pero desde que Tadashi no esta eres como nuestro hermano.

Voltea la cara de inmediato. Hiro, no quiere que Gogo vea la expresión de dolor que ha aparecido en su rostro. Tampoco quiere que vea el arrebato de ira que parece irse formado en su interior y escaparse en la manera tan tensa en la que esta.

—Existe esta clase de acuerdo silencioso de que velaríamos por ti como lo hubiera hecho él. Y cuando nos dijiste lo del bebé y de la chica… sé que no debí haberlo hecho, sé que no estoy en ningún derecho, pero pensé en Tadashi.

—¿En lo que el diría? —murmura Hiro sin verla. No puede verla. Sus palabras le hacen recordarlo a él y esa serie de preguntas cuyas respuestas solamente le duele imaginar.

¿Se hubiera molestado Tadashi?

—Pensé en él, en lo que pensaría y en todo lo que hizo para sacarte de problemas, para darte una vida lo más tranquila posible y… escucha, hay veces en las que incluso pienso en que si a él le hubiera gustado vernos de super héroes.

—¡Pero esto lo hacemos por Tadashi! —exclama demasiado alto que es un grito, y tan molesto que no se da cuenta que las lágrimas amenazan por salir. Pero no le importa

—¡Exacto!

Porque él también lo ha pensado, porque él también lo cree así…

Gogo lo rodea por los hombros en un arrebato y lo pega a su lado. Él permanece inmóvil.

—Ese niño que viene en camino es tuyo Hiro —y él sólo la escucha atentamente, intentando torpemente reducir el sonido de su propia respiración y parpadea repetidas veces sólo para que las lágrimas regresen pero no lo hacen—. No es un perrito, es un ser humano que te necesitara completa y absolutamente para toda la vida —Hiro la oye tragar fuertemente, y después un carraspeo—. Y así como hacemos lo que hacemos por Tadashi, tu tendrás que ser un padre para ese niño.

Gogo lo suelta, se aleja un poco y mira fijamente al frente y él no le quita la vista de encima, porque no se puede mover y porque en ese momento vuelve a parecer tan fácil el dejar que todo se desenvuelva…

—No puedes hacer las dos cosas.

—…yo… —tose levemente y traga saliva para serenar la voz—. Encontraré una solución.

No funciona.

—Tú y yo sabemos lo que es crecer sin un padre.

Y baja la mirada porque en efecto, los dos lo saben.

—Hoy ibas a ver a la madre de tu hijo —le dice, pero no hay regaño en su voz. Lo único que percibe es la honestidad de su amiga—. Pero te quedaste con nosotros. Y porque hoy fue una redada, pero mañana pueden ser ladrones armados en un banco, y otro día las fujitas y después Yama ¡Quien sabe!

—¿Quieres que renuncie?

Renunciar a ese estilo de vida que tan bien le hizo, que tantas satisfacciones le había dado.

—Quiero que tomes responsabilidad por lo que se viene —Gogo cierra los ojos—. Te aseguro que nosotros no dejaremos de hacer esto. Pero piensa que ese niño no merece que la única persona que cuidara de él no llegue un día en la mañana.

Renunciar al sueño inspirado por Tadashi.

.

.

.

.

Cass ondea su mano a la camioneta de los Bianchi que se pierde en la distancia. El único que se digna a hacer lo mismo es Máximo.

—¡Tía Cass!

Voltea y mira a su sobrino con su mano en las rodillas y tratando de recuperar la respiración. A su lado esta Gogo, quien parecía estar más que acostumbrada a correr. Baymax se acercaba por atrás, dando saltitos cortos hasta alcanzar a su dueño.

—Se acaban de ir los Bianchi —le explica.

No esta molesta y eso parece sorprender a su sobrino, pues levanta la cara apenas al oírla.

Y ella debe admitir que también esta sorprendida porque Hiro luce demasiado cansado y desalineado. Por un momento se le olvida lo que acaba de pasar y recuerda que su niño adolescente es un casi graduado de la Universidad que debe trabajar en proyectos complejos hasta el cansancio.

¿Podrá tener fuerzas para cuidar al bebé?

.

.

.

Gogo se ha ido, sólo vino a dejar a Hiro y Baymax.

Los tres entran al local que apenas sería abierto. Hiro va detrás de la barra y se pone un delantal, Baymax lo imita. Su tía toma una dona.

—¿Y que pasó?

El robot de vinil mira atentamente los movimientos de su tía, y sólo por si las dudas pica a Baymax una vez, este lo mira y Hiro se lleva un dedo a la boca. El robot sabe que debe guardar silencio pase lo que pase.

—Aceptaron la orden del juez. Podrás ver a Luciana dos veces al mes y tienen que ponerte al tanto de todo lo referente a la salud del bebé.

Su tía se mueve de un lado para otro mientras lo platica, así que camina hacia ella y en cada paso que da las palabras de Gogo regresan a su mente…

—No trajeron ultrasonidos ni nada, pero podrás verlos la siguiente ves que la veas —Cass sonríe, pero es una sonrisa forzada, sin ganas. Un compromiso que traiciona lo que en realidad siente.

—¿Sucede algo tía? —pero lo que recibe en lugar de una respuesta es un abrazo de ella, una tan entrañable y fuerte que hace que empiece a preguntarse que se había dicho por casi una hora mientras él no estaba en ese lugar.

—Ese niño va a necesitar mucho amor Hiro. Demasiado.

Hiro corresponde, no sólo porque su tía lo necesita, sino porque Gogo tenía razón.

No podrá hacer las dos cosas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración: Gogo básicamente esta molesta porque Hiro se será padre siendo que tiene una profesión tan peligrosa. Primero fue por lo de Tadashi. Y escogí a Gogo para esto porque siento que de todos es la que podría tratar el problema directamente y es super honesta. Nada más. Este fic no es Hirogo.


	8. Chapter 8

Una manera en la que Hiro puede medir el tiempo ahora es entre sus horas en la escuela, sus obligaciones finales como superhéroe –y con finales se refiere a monitorear las misiones y encargarse de todo la logística mientras los demás salían a la acción-, las visitas a Luciana y su reciente empleo en Krei Tech. Sólo que dicha manera de medir el tiempo le pasa factura todas las noches cuando llega a casa con su tía y se tiene que pasar de largo, apenas diciéndole "hola" y tirarse sobre su cama ignorando más veces de las necesarias las indicaciones de Baymax sobre dormir con su pantalón abrochado y las consecuencias que podría traerle.

En teoría, y dado su nivel de inteligencia todo debe ir de las mil maravillas; las primeras dos actividades no habían sido problema antes y sumarle otras dos sólo debería implicar una mejor organización de su tiempo. Sin embargo, prepararse psicológicamente para verse con Luciana cada quinces días además de servir de supervisor de nuevas tecnologías en desarrollo con Krei, había probado ser más desgastante de lo que imaginó en primer lugar y apenas tenía horas para dormir y esa noche no fue la excepción.

Lo bueno es que sólo seran unos meses, de aquí a que el bebé nazca y podrá entonces, enfocar su atención a ese niño y su trabajo. Mientras tanto, sólo le queda arrastrarse todas las noches de la entrada a su habitación… pero esa noche se detiene.

Antes de voltear la voz de Baymax ya le esta hablando.

—Mis sensores indican un bajo nivel en los neurotransmisores de Tía Cass.

Hiro mira a su tía sobresaltarse en su lugar en el suelo. Esta sentada y rodeada por una serie de libros cuyas hojas brillantes le dicen a Hiro lo que en realidad son y algo le dice que ese día no podrá irse a dormir, al menos no tan temprano.

—¡Mi cielo! —la mujer se pasa la mano por la mejilla, respira por la nariz y él ya sabe que ha estado llorando— Hola Baymax.

El muñeco de vinil ya esta caminando hacia ella y se sienta a su lado en el suelo, para después abrazarla.

—Ya, ya, todo estará bien.

Cass sonríe levemente.

—Estoy bien Baymax, en serio —dice la mujer quien igual no hace nada para alejarse de él—. Sólo recordaba un poco del pasado, es todo.

Pero Hiro sabe que no es todo, que hay mucho más, que siempre ha habido mucho más, porque ve la manera en la que su tía mira las fotografías colgadas en las escaleras, o como lo mira a él, o como se queda muchas veces mirando más allá de lo que tiene en frente, como si recordara escenas de un pasado que ya se fue, o una realidad que pudo haber sucedido de manera diferente.

Ser padre ha removido cosas en él, pero también lo ha hecho en su tía.

Se sienta frente a ella y toma entre sus manos el álbum que ella había dejado en el suelo. Esta abierto y muestra unos fotografías más antiguas que las que él ve en las paredes. Es la foto de una familia de cuatro, dos padres y dos hijos: un niño y una niña. Levanta la mirada, sólo para ver la añoranza en la mirada y la sonrisa de su tía.

—Tus abuelos, Tomeo y yo en año nuevo.

Baymax no la deja de abrazar.

Hiro siente de repente un poco seca la garganta, pero se esfuerza a hablar porque en esos momentos su tía lo necesita y lo sabe.

—¿Papá te llevaba muchos años?

Y su tía no se da cuenta de lo extraña que se siente la palabra "papá" en sus labios o de lo vacía que le parece.

—Seis años. Mientras él entraba a ITSF yo todavía jugaba con muñecas —ríe levemente—. Él siempre fue muy inteligente, como Tadashi y tú.

—Tía Cass…

—¿Ya es muy tarde verdad? —interrumpe. Se quita las manos de Baymax de encima—. Debes ir a dormir y yo también, mi cielo... ¿eh? ¿Por qué pones esa cara Hiro?

Honestamente no sabe que cara pone, pero puede darse una idea al ver la preocupación entremezclada con la sorpresa en el rostro de su tía. El ardor en su garganta se extiende un poco más y algo pesado empieza a caer sobre él al tiempo que el agarre en el álbum de fotos se fortalece.

—¿Cómo era?

Ya es tarde, están cansados y lo que menos necesitan es volver a un pasado que ya se fue, pero Hiro escuchó en una ocasión que recordar es volver a vivir y saber de sus papá y sus abuelos era más para su tía que para él. Para Hiro mejor no saber nada, nunca había tenido una familia y no quería frustrarse pensando en cosas que no pasaron nunca. Pero para su tía era diferente… Ese padre del que nunca fue hijo fue y seguiría siendo el hermano de su tía.

—¿Tomeo?

—Sí… platícame de él tía Cass, de él y de los abuelos.

La sonrisa de su tía se ensancha un poco más, la oye tragar saliva e inmediatamente esta sentada a su lado, viendo el álbum pero sin quitárselo a Hiro y le empieza a contar sobre una familia que nunca conoció pero sabe que existió…

_Tomeo fue un hombre brillante cuya única aspiración era usar su intelecto, o don, como gustaba llamarle, para el bien de los demás. Eso, y encontrar una buena mujer con la cual casarse y tener una bella familia._

_Y Cass siempre que lo oía hablar agregaba un comentario como "eso es un poco cliché hermanito" antes de seguir con su tarea y fantasías sobre viajar por el mundo y sumergirse en la escena bohemia de todas las ciudades donde se atreviera a poner un pie. Tomeo no le decía nada, sólo la miraba con una gran sonrisa que no sabía si era ternura o condescendencia y la dejaba en paz._

—Tu padre siempre fue muy consciente de lo que quería.

—Cómo Tadashi… —comenta pensando en la comparación.

—Así es —lo acerca hacia ella con su abrazo—. Lamento que te hayan tocado a ti mis indecisos genes.

_Tomeo había entrado al Instituto Tecnológico de San Fransokyo con una generosa beca, el más alto de los resultados en el examen de admisión y una asistencia con un reconocido catedrático de la institución. Tomeo sólo tenía que terminar y tendría un trabajo asegurado y bien remunerado._

_Mientras él hacía eso, Cass se dedicaba a cocinar pastelillos en casa de sus padres como hobby además de batallar con la secundaria y buscar su identidad como ser humano entre fiestas, novios y modas pasajeras._

—¿Esta eres tú tía Cass? —pregunta, una sonrisa asomándose en sus facciones.

—Tú tampoco te vestías muy bien a los 13 años, déjame decirte —replicó la mujer juguetona.

_Había una especie de apuesta entre sus padres, quien se iba a casar primero, si ella o Tomeo. La apuesta se originó porque Tomeo no parecía tener corazón, sólo un enorme cerebro y porque Cass tenía tantas citas pero ningún novio –al menos no oficial- que sus padres se veían siendo viejos y sin nietos. Lo mejor era tomarlo con humor y hacer una apuesta cuyo premio aumentaba en intereses por año._

_Así que cuando Tomeo llegó a casa con su primera novia en toda su vida Cass supo que había perdido a su hermano. Cualquier persona que pudiera hacer que el siempre correcto, elocuente y preciso Tomeo Hamada pareciera un borreguito a medio morir tenía que ser alguien capaz de distraerlo de toda esa ciencia y hacer una conexión poderosa con su corazón._

_La mujer se llamaba Maemi y para desgracias de Cass le caía bien._

—¿Sabes como se conocieron mamá y papá?

—Nunca supe los detalles, pero si sé que fue después de que tu madre llamará imbécil a Tomeo por un error sobre un proyecto. Tienes su temperamento.

_El día de la boda Maemi estaba embarazada. La única que lo sabía era Cass._

—Según tus abuelos, Tadashi fue sietemesino —explicó mirando a Hiro—. Entenderás que no estuvo bien mentirles por tanto tiempo, pero tus abuelos eran un poco conservadores en ese aspecto.

Hiro no dijo nada, pero no pudo evitar pensar en lo que sus "conservadores" abuelos hubieran dicho al saber que su nieto sería padre soltero.

—Ya te imaginarás la sorpresa y felicidad de ellos cuando Tadashi nació sano.

_La bolita hecha de carne que era su sobrino era una bolita demasiado linda. Cass sonreía con sólo verlo y cuando entró a los cuneros llenó al pequeño Tadashi de suaves caricias y promesas sobre todas las travesuras que harían y todos pastelillos que comerían. Sus padres la tuvieron que separar del pequeño pues no querían que molestara a su primer nieto. Pero ella los ignoró, Tadashi era un sol y Cass no podía esperar a que creciera y llenarlo de regalos, atenciones y mimos._

—¿Y los abuelos?

La foto que veían era una donde estaba un pequeño Tadashi, sosteniéndose de pie a lado de su madre que tenía un bultito en brazos y atrás de ellos estaban Tomeo y Cass.

Su tía suspiró y Hiro maldijo su curiosidad.

—Tres meses antes de tu nacimiento fue su accidente.

No dijo más. Tadashi le había explicado en una ocasión que –en una cruel ironía- sus abuelos habían muerto en un accidente. Notando la reciente atmósfera cambia la página, pero la siguiente fotografía no hace mucho para cambiar el ánimo, sino que lo hace más penetrante; es una foto de Tadashi, Hiro y la Tía Cass después del accidente.

—Y tres años después fue el de Tomeo y Maemi…

La oración queda inconclusa, su tía se lleva la mano a la boca para aplacar un sollozo que se viene. Hiro hace lo único que se dedica a hacer con su tía los últimos meses y se recarga en su hombro mientras que Baymax, sentado atrás de ellos, los rodea a ambos con sus brazos, produciendo una sensación cálida para reconfortarlos.

Ya es mucho más que tarde, definitivamente lo es, mañana no la tendrá fácil… pero oir a su tía Cass sollozar sobre su cabeza le parece más necesario. No tanto por querer hundirse en un estado de depresión, sino porque en los últimos meses habían sido sólo él y él bebé y se había olvidado que estaba ella. Ella que si tuvo un padre y una madre con los cuales refugiarse, un hermano que adoró y que le fueron quitado de la misma manera dos veces.

Su tía Cass había perdido casi tanto como él. O más…

Siente la vibración y después a su tía reincorporándose. La mira tan preocupada como él esta y mete la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón en busca del aparato que vibra y ahora suena.

—¿Quién es a esta hora Hiro?

Pero en lugar de contestarla se lleva rápidamente el celular al oído.

—¿Qué pasó?

Y no lo sabe pero su voz suena tan alarmada y esta tan pálido de repente que su tía se empieza asustar.

_—Luciana tuvo un sangrado, estamos en el hospital._


	9. Chapter 9

La política de guardar silencio en el hospital es la peor idea que se le pudo haber ocurrido a la persona que ideó los hospitales. A ojos (oídos) de Cass el silencio lo único que hace es aumentar esa sensación de tensión y paz escalofriante que impera en dichas instituciones. Visto de aquella manera, la idea de que un hospital sólo empeora el estado de las personas no parecía tan descabellada. Menos si eran las tres de la mañana y las únicas personas en las sala de espera de urgencias lucían cansadas, con ojeras y encima preocupadas.

O tal vez sólo se trate solamente de la imaginación de Cass que ya estaba condicionada a pensar lo peor de tal lugar. Después de todo las últimas dos ocasiones en las que estuvo ahí a altas horas de la noche, se volvió la antesala a una tragedia.

Naturalmente volver a estar en dicho lugar y en aquellas condiciones la arrastraban a pensar lo peor. Su estómago parecía haberse esfumado junto con el resto de sus órganos pues nada más que un vacío se sentía dentro de ella.

¿Se perdería otra vida esa noche?

Mira a su sobrino, que en lugar de refugiarse en el abrazo de su tía se mantiene de pie, pegado a la pared contraria a la de ella y de brazos cruzados, viendo con absoluta concentración la puerta por donde debería salir un doctor o en el mejor de los casos, Luciana por su propio pie, con su mueca de siempre; porque Cass prefería esa mueca a ver alguna expresión de dolor.

Mientras piensa en eso siente un peso extra en ella, pero sabe que no hay algo físico ahí, así que la única explicación es que la observan y se anima a levantar la mirada para toparse con la expresión curiosa de Máximo Bianchi. Ella parpadea, el hombre voltea a otro lado, y sólo tiene que analizarlo algunos segundos para saber que, a quien Máximo veía, era a su acompañante sentado a un lado de ella. Después de todo, no todos los días ves a un robot con apariencia de globo.

Baymax ha escaneado el lugar desde que llegaron, sin embargo desconoce que mujer embarazada, de las muchas que hay en el hospital y de las dos que hay en el piso es Luciana. Así que prefieren esperar en silencio, porque Baymax sabe y entiende que el estrés de Hiro y de su tía no es algo que un abrazo puedo solucionar de momento, y tampoco es como para implementar algún tipo de tratamiento.

Se vuelve a acomodar en su lugar, se remueve varias veces y sólo puede pensar en esperar lo mejor. Pero una parte de ella, una que prefiere ignorar, no puede dejar de pensar en lo que hará si esa noche vuelve a ser como las otras dos. Esas que la dejaron sin una familia.

.

.

.

Lo primero que pensó al ver el hogar de Luciana fue cuanto dinero en total debería ganar su padre para mantenerla. No era una enorme mansión como la de Fred, sin embargo, era obvio que al ser una casa de tres pisos, de apariencia minimalista casi cuadrada, cámaras de vigilancia en cada esquina y una cochera para tres autos el, señor Bianchi invertía muy bien su dinero. Y el estar frente a su casa sólo lo reafirmaba e intimidaba a Hiro de cierta manera. El podría ser un genio y un super héroe retirado -en proceso-, pero el dinero ofrecía otro tipo de poder que, quienes poseían, no dudaban en demostrar.

Y no, no era inseguridad en si mismo. Más que nada era la idea preconcebida que tenía de que, técnicamente, le había "desgraciado la vida" a la única hija de un hombre con el suficiente dinero para desgraciarle la vida a él. Y Hiro con todo y sus virtudes no podía fingir que no le temía a ello.

Tal vez si hubiera ido con Baymax o su tía, no hubiera estado tan nervioso.

—Que puntual eres.

El muchacho ladeó un poco la cabeza para poder ver a Luciana que bajaba los últimos escalones del portal, pero apenas la vio; lo que llamó más su atención fue el 'bultito' que sobresalía del vientre de la chica. El vientre plano que la chica posiblemente presumía todos los veranos tenía una hinchazón que nada tenía que ver con un golpe o problema intestinal.

Aunque ya se estaba acostumbrando a la idea de tener un bebé, no podía aceptar como una realidad que dentro de esa chica mimada estuviera creciendo un ser humano.

La atención de Hiro regresó a la muchacha al notar como ella se cruzaba de brazos sobre su vientre. Acción que casi podía jurar era en protesta por prestarle más atención al bebé que a ella.

El ceño fruncido, los labios torcidos y todo el desagrado emanando de su expresión corporal era una imagen que parecía recibirle siempre que la veía.

—Hola, Luciana.

—Ya me viste, ya te pudes ir.

Hiro abrió ligeramente la boca sin pode creer el cinismo de la muchacha por cortarle tremendo saludo-despedida. Al parece a ella poco le importaba que él hubiera ido desde el otro extremo de la ciudad sólo a buscarla.

—Oye, la visita debe ser mínimo de una hora —replicó al regresar a la realidad y verla regresar por donde había ido.

La morena se detuvo, pero en lugar de girarse sólo lo miró por encima del hombro.

—Voy por los análisis de esta semana.

Hiro se aceró a la reja de golpe, sintiendo como la frustración de los últimos días lo invadía.

—¡Luciana, déjame entrar!

—¿Para qué? —contestó dejando ver su mirada más dolida que furiosa— Las visitas son sólo para saber que el mocoso esta bien y para que sepas como fue con el doctor ¿no?

—Son visitas de una hora, Luciana —expresó molesto.

¿Cómo era posible que en una situación así la chica se pusiera en esa actitud tan egoísta? Era su derecho verla ¿no?

—¿Y QUE HAREMOS EN UNA HORA HIRO?

El grito de la muchacha, pudo haberlo molestado de no ser porque escuchó como se le distorsionó la voz al llamarlo por su nombre. Tan rápido como el enojo de Hiro había sido provocado se volvió a extinguir.

—¿Jugar a que nos llevamos bien? —sugirió, apretando los puños sin dejar de verlo directamente— ¿Decirte como se van decolorando las cortinas de mi habitación? ¡Oh! ¿O es que acaso quieres que te deje tocarme el estómago por una hora entera para ver si puedes sentir a tu hijo?

.

.

.

La primera ves que visitó a Luciana, Hiro entendió que la chica no estaba contenta con nada de lo que sucedía, que realmente estaba en contra y que dos visitas obligadas y estipuladas por un juez no significaban que ella lo había aceptado a él. A decir verdad, después de esa primera visita logró entender muchas cosas.

Una de ellas es que Luciana tiene razón: no pueden estar una hora y pretender que había algo más entre ellos además del bebé. Así que por acuerdo de los dos, de verse una hora pasaron a verse sólo media hora. Suficiente tiempo para poder entrar a su casa, tomar un vaso de agua, escuchar de boca de la chica como había estado su cita con el doctor y recibir una copia de su ultrasonido y exámenes correspondientes. Todo a ojos de su tío Máximo porque su madre siempre esta con sus amigas y su padre atendiendo sus restaurantes.

La otra es que si él sufre ante la presión de tener un hijo, la chica sufre porque tiene a su dichoso hijo dentro de su cuerpo, creciendo dentro de ella; removiendo todos sus órganos, provocándole mareos, dolores, retortijones y antojos de los más extraños que tienen que ser atendidos por la servidumbre porque, otra vez, sus padres están ocupados.

Y tal vez lo peor -para ella- era que parecía haber renunciado a todo, hasta si misma para poder tener a ese niño que nunca quiso en primer lugar. Y claro que no es novedad, siempre supo la postura de la chica, pero verla tan amargada, tan sin ganas de nada y encerrada en su casa, sólo hacían que cualquier tipo de enojo que sintiera por su apatía se convirtiera en lástima.

Hasta aquel momento sólo había pensado en él, y en ese niño que tendría que cuidar, en su familia y todo lo que había vivido. Se había olvidado de Luciana. Y no le extrañaría que tanta amargura en ella fuera porque no era él, el único que se había olvidado de ella.

Así que en esos momentos, mientras Hiro espera por saber que va a suceder, no sólo se preocupa por su hijo, sino por esa chica que parece haberse quedado sola.

El sonido suave de las puertas abriéndose lo hace levantar la mirada, los señores Bianchi salen por ella, acompañados de un joven doctor que luce aún más cansado que ellos. Lucrezia tiene una expresión sombría que sólo acentúa su disconformidad con todo aquello. Enrico parece haber emblanquecido y sus facciones lucen aún más marcadas y endurecidas.

Siente un vuelco en el corazón.

Camina rápido hacia los Bianchi, su tía ya esta a su lado, y mientras se acerca logra escuchar palabras como "reposo", "medicamentos" y al final algo parecido a "observación por unas horas". Para cuando Hiro esta cerca el doctor ha finalizado pero le dirige un leve saludo antes de regresar por donde había venido dejando al chico solo con los Bianchi.

—¿Esta bien? —se apresura a preguntar Máximo, cuya característica sonrisa y actitud despreocupada se han vuelto un recuerdo lejano. Por primera vez puede ver al hombre consternado.

Su hermano, Enrico suspira pesadamente, lo mira y no se molesta en ignorar a Hiro, pero lo deja pasar porque es más su curiosidad por saber si Luciana y el bebé están bien.

—Sí —su voz ronca le dice que lloró—. Sólo fue una falsa alarma de aborto, sin embargo, demandó que estuviera en reposo absoluto y no estuviera estresada, más otras precauciones.

Y antes de poder pensarlo Hiro ya esta comentando.

—Tal vez si dejara de tratarla como una prisionera, esto no hubiera pasado.

Hiro vuelve a sentir el brazo de su tía alrededor de su hombro apenas termina de hablar. Una acción protectora y de apoyo que su único familiar le brinda ante la mirada furiosa de Lucrezia y la ofendida de Enrico.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —fue la pronta respuesta de Enrico ante la "insolencia" del muchacho.

—Yo lo llamé. El tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí.

Incrédulo, Hiro mira a Máximo sin saber que le cuesta creer más: que el tío de Luciana lo defendiera o el reclamó que se filtro en su siempre suave y envolvente voz cuando le contestó a su hermano.

La respuesta molesta de Enrico no se hizo esperan, mas esta fue en italiano, y no estaba viendo a Hiro sino a su hermano, quien igualmente le contestó en su idioma natal, sorprendiendo no sólo al chico sino también a su tía y a la propia Lucrezia que miraba incrédula a su marido y cuñado.

Lo único que podía entender era el nombre de Luciana y la palabra bambino y bambina. De ahí en fuera lo único que podía deducir era que uno le reclamaba al otro quien sabe que. Hubiera seguido viendo el intercambio de dimes y diretes en italiano de no ser porque sintió un empujón en su hombro. Se giró a mirar a su tía, quien no lo veía precisamente a él sino la discusión entre los hermanos que parecía subir de tono.

—¿Tía Cass?

—Ve a verla —le dijo en voz baja para no llamar la atención.

—¿Qué?

—Anda, ve… —le apresuró hablando entre dientes, y dándole un último empujón.

Mira a su tía, después a los Bianchi discutiendo y por último a Baymax que parpadea de manera lenta y atenta como hace cuando algo inusual sucede ante él.

Lo siguiente que hace es tomar la mano de vinilo de su inseparable amigo y se lo lleva consigo a rastras por la sala.

Antes de pasar por las puertas de emergencia a toda velocidad oye la exclamación de sorpresa de Lucrezia, como Enrico olvida hablarle en su idioma y le grita que se detenga en italiano -o eso quiere creer- y una carcajada ronca por parte de Máximo. Pero la verdad es que no le importa.

Quiere ver a Luciana y saber como esta. Quiere verla a ella y escuchar de labios de ella como se sentía. Lo mínimo que se merecía la madre de su hijo era un buen trato por parte de él.

.

.

.

La sala de urgencias es notablemente más callada que la sala de espera y eso no le sienta nada bien. Para empezar no había creído que era posible. Mira por sobre su hombro a Baymax que lo sigue en silencio, pero su cabeza gira en todas direcciones mientras escucha un siseo al que ya esta acostumbrado. El robot escanea, porque esta en su programación predeterminada hacerlo, pero ahora sabe que hay información que tiene que ser privada y sólo ventilarse cuando el escaneado -paciente- en cuestión esta de acuerdo en compartirla.

Pregunta a una enfermera por Luciana Bianchi, la muchacha lo mira curioso a él y a Baymax y le aclara que él es el padre del hijo de la paciente y su amigo su robot acompañante. La muchacha acepta la explicación y lo guía hasta el final del pasillo, donde hay una puerta a su derecha. De las tres camas en la habitación, sólo la de en medio esta ocupada.

Luciana esta acostada, tapada hasta el pecho, una mano sobre su cabeza, como cubriéndose de la luz y la otra en su vientre. Su característica melena esta amarrada en una coleta, y realmente luce más miserable que nunca.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Lo cual poco o nada ayudó a su actitud.

—Vine a ver como estabas —contesta con simpleza y voz queda. Ya era inmune a las groserías de la italiana.

—El niño esta bien, sobrevivirá.

—¿Y que hay de ti?

La muchacha lanza un suspiro cansado cuando se quita la mano del rostro para verlo mejor. Y no sólo ve a Hiro sino que también ve a Baymax y cualquier cosa que le fuera a decir a él se le olvida porque su mirada esta en el robot de vinilo.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta dejándose llevar por su curiosidad y olvidando su situación actual.

Y Hiro no sabe porqué pero sonríe.

—Hola, soy Baymax —se preseta su amigo levantando su brazo a la altura de su cabeza—. Soy el asistente médico personal de Hiro.

La chica sólo ladea la cabeza un poco, una sonrisa irónica en sus labios cuando mira una vez más a Hiro.

—¿Asistente médico personal? —pregunta— ¿Dónde estaba cuando decidiste meterte conmigo?

—Si Hiro me hubiera informado de la relación sexual que mantendría con usted, hubiera proveído las métodos anticonceptivos adecuados para prevenir su situación.

Bajo otras circunstancias, Hiro se hubiera avergonzado, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo porque toda su atención estaba en Luciana y su expresión al escuchar a Baymax. Por un momento la amargura parecía haberse ido, su curiosidad y aparente diversión al ver y oír al robot blanco eran más fuertes.

—Me agrada —suelta la chica, viendo a Hiro. Su voz un poco más viva que cuando llegó y un poco de orgullo en el chico al ver que era Baymax con su sola presencia quien le alegraba el momento.

—En una escala del 1 al 10 ¿cómo calificaría su dolor?

—¿Físico o emocional?

Baymax la escanea, y le pregunta si desea saber su condición actual, la muchacha asiente, divertida por todo aquello. Porque Baymax la atiende como un médico y su apariencia le causa gracia.

Y Hiro esta consciente de lo que sucede, pero al mismo tiempo su mente esta en otro lado, en una memoria lejana, pero demasiado presente, donde el que desea saber de los alcances de Baymax es él y a quien le pregunta es a alguien más. Alguien que ya no esta…

No es sino hasta que el robot le da un resumen demasiado bien atinado sobre su estado emocional y le recuerda el -buen- estado de su bebé que la sonrisa en la chica se va.

—No me has dicho que haces aquí —repite, viéndolo tan seria y desganada como siempre.

Él mueve levemente la cabeza, sólo para regresar a su presente y a la muchacha cuyo momento de felicidad ha terminado.

—Vine a verte, quería saber como estabas.

—¿Mis papás no te lo dijeron? —pregunta haciendo una mueca acorde a su fastidio.

—Quería oírlo de ti… platicar contigo —admite encogiéndose de hombros.

La chica vuelve a suspirar, mirándolo con una expresión aburrida. Definitivamente ese corto momento de felicidad ofrecido por Baymax se ha ido, y la realidad de la situación los afecta ambos nuevamente.

—Estoy cansada —le dice—… además, tu robot ya dijo que estoy bien ¿no?

—Sí —aprieta los puños, más que nada para tener algo más que hacer. Su plan y las intenciones detrás de este se han visto superados por la actitud tan negativa de ella—, lo hizo —dirige su vista a su amigo—. Vámonos Baymax.

El robot asiente no sin antes sacar una paleta de quien sabe donde y ofrecérsela a la muchacha que la toma con un movimiento cuidadoso y delicado, pero agradecida, lo ve en su mirada, y mientras ella admira la paleta él se da la vuelta, Baymax siguiéndolo.

—¡Hiro!

Se detiene en seco, sorprendido y se da la vuelta, pero la chica ya ha cerrado la boca y sigue luciendo tan seria como casi siempre que la ve. No puede creer que le haya hablado, pero ella lo mira y al mismo tiempo duda y sabe que esta pensando en algo, o cómo decírselo.

Luciana se muerde los labios antes de cerrar los ojos y decir algo que puede cambiar todo.

—Te lo diré antes de que te lo digan mis papás… —abre los ojos, ya no hay apatía, ya no hay amargura. Ve decisión—. El doctor me pidió reposo absoluto, y desestresarme.

—Lo sé.

—Y también sabes que eso no lo voy a conseguir en mi casa.

Oh oh.

—Luciana ve al grano.

Mejor terminar con todo aquello de una vez.

—Me quiero ir a Texas.

.

.

.

Los Bianchi tienen una especia de rancho al sur de Texas. Una casa de campo con un amplio terreno de sembradíos. Dicha casa la usan de vez en cuando para alejarse del bullicio de San Fransokyo y cuando sienten que un viaje a Italia puede ser demasiado largo.

Así que tomando en cuenta que la chica ya no va a la escuela desde lo de su embarazo, dos semanas más tarde los Bianchi habían hecho todos los preparativos para la estadía de su niña en Texas los próximos meses.

Eso incluye re-hacer los contratos y hablar con el juez así como cambiar un poco las demandas de Hiro como padre. No podrá ver a Luciana en esos meses ya que se le complicaría el ir a Texas dos veces al mes, así que ahora es obligación de la chica y sus familiares mantenerlo al tanto de su estado de salud. El de ella y el bebé.

La verdad es que Hiro no se pudo oponer. Luciana ya ha perdido tantas cosas desde lo de su embaraza que estuvo en peligro y el bebé también. Y si lo que ella quiere es un poco de libertad aunque implique irse a un pueblo donde no conoce a nadie, pero podrá estar lejos del prejuicio de sus padres y sus constantes reclamos por su descuido ¿quién era el para negárselo? Lo único que ella quiere es un poco de control sobre su vida, sólo eso. Y que Hiro no se oponga para no tener que verse envuelta en un problema legal.

Sin embargo, había una condición especial que ella tuvo que aceptar para poder irse…

.

.

.

Hiro respira hondo, y no puede abrir los ojos porque hacerlo implicaría ver a su amigo delante de él y esa fría mirada que parecía adquirir sentimientos con los años. Sabe que son el centro de atención entre todo el tumulto de gente que se pasea con maletas, pero no le importa.

—Los niveles de tus neurotransmisores están bajos Hiro —comenta Baymax—. Estas presentando síntomas de estrés y ansiedad ¿sucede algo? ¿te preocupa la salud de la madre de tu hijo?

—Sí.

Siente las manos de su tía Cass en sus hombros, nuevamente, como muestra de apoyo. Ella ya sabe que hacen ahí, y que el estrés y ansiedad que Baymax detecta es causado por más cosas que la salud de Luciana.

—No tienes de que preocuparte. Luciana presenta un estado de salud estable para un viaje en avión —El robot mira hacia su izquierda, sólo para asegurarse que el estado de la chica no ha cambiado mucho—. Aún con 15 semanas de embarazo ella puede viajar, las regulaciones no lo prohiben.

Levanta la vista, para toparse con los ojos oscuros de Baymax que en más de una ocasión le han dicho tanto cuando en realidad no deberían hacerlo.

—Baymax, hay algo que tienes que saber.

—¿Sucede algo, Hiro?

El asiente. Porque no es sólo un algo, son muchos los que suceden, los que van a pasar. Son cambios grandes, drásticos y diferentes, justo como hace tres años y tiene miedo, pero ahora más que la última vez.

—Quiero que acompañes a Luciana a Texas.

Porque Baymax no va a estar.

Su robot parpadea, no una sino varias veces, como siempre lo hace cuando se le presenta un concepto fuera de su base de datos. Como cuando lo cuestiona en sus decisiones.

—Tú eres mi paciente.

Porque hasta Baymax sabe que Hiro lo necesita, que la situación sólo se complica y que no es sólo su estado emocional es su deber como Baymax 3.0. Hay tantas cosas en juego si el malvavisco gigante y pachoncito se va. Y aún así…

—Pero ella te necesita más que yo.

Hay una verdad más grande y más fuerte. Porque Luciana no tenía a nadie sólo a su tío, porque sus padres estan en una especia de mundo paralelo donde la chica no exista a menos que este en peligro de muerte; porque estará a miles de kilómetros lejos de él y si alguien puede cuidarla, velar pos su seguridad y darle un poquito de felicidad en medio de toda su amargura era Baymax.

—¿Eso quiere decir que estas satisfecho con tu cuidado, Hiro?

No.

—Sí, Baymax —miente—. Yo estoy bien ahora.

Y como pocas veces sucede, o casi nunca, Baymax se inclina hacia el frente para abrazarlo. Hiro se tarda en responder pero lo hace, le regresa el abrazo con más fuerza y ansiedad de lo que debía pero no le interesa en lo más mínimo. Esa es la primera vez en tres años que se separa de él.

La primera vez que estará sin Baymax desde que Tadashi se fue.


	10. Chapter 10

Suspira con pesadez, se quita los audífonos con micrófono integrado mientras se apoya contra la silla giratoria de su laboratorio en el ITSF -el que hace tres años era de Tadashi y ahora lo pertenece a él-, la computadora delante de él le muestra la imagen estática del plano azulado de un edificio, en el cual sobresalen cuatro puntos parpadeantes moviéndose en conjunto.

La mirada de Hiro es de nostalgia y posiblemente de aburrimiento, principalmente porque no quiere aceptar que es de tristeza -o abandono-.

Mira una por última vez la pantalla, donde se muestra a sus amigos unidos y saliendo de las instalaciones después de haber concluido satisfactoriamente otro de sus trabajos como los Big Hero 6…

No puede contener una mueca: en la pantalla hay cuatro puntos que parpadean sin cesar, no seis. El quinto esta sentado frente a esa computadora, y el sexto y más importante esta a miles de kilometros de distancia en algún rancho en Texas y estará ahí por los próximos cinco meses.

Alguien dijo una vez que los cambios son necesarios y que todo aquello que permanece igual esta destinado a perecer. A Hiro le gustaría discutir aquello con ese alguien porque la experiencia y los años que lleva con vida le habían dado demasiados cambios para su gusto. Claro que sabe que no es el único, que hay más personas en el mundo que pasan por cosas peores que las que él paso, pero en más de una ocasión le hubiera gustado que sus cambios pudieron haber sido más benéficos que trágicos.

A veces, añorar una vida estable no era un crimen. Y con estable no se refería a tener un trabajo de oficina, salir con personas casarse, tener hijos criarlos, verlos crecer y tener su vida para después morir con una casa en los suburbios. No es que tenga algo contra ese tipo de vida la verdad -al menos no ahora que le tocó la parte de los hijos saltándose la de la mujer y casarse-, pero para Hiro una vida estable era aquella que no tuviera que revolucionar su mundo a cada minuto (figurativo) y hacerlo dejar lo que más quería.

Perdió a sus padres, a su hermano, su vocación como super-héroe, ahora a Baymax…

y tendría un hijo.

¿Algún día podrá tener algo duradero?

.

.

.

Los chicos llegan cansados al laboratorio, aún es temprano y Fred les recuerda que tienen mucho sin ver a la tía Cass y Hiro sabe que su tía estaría más que feliz de recibirlos así que todos van al Lucky Cat Cafe.

Nadie menciona la presencia que hace falta, pero la conversación casual que sostienen entre ellos les parece vacía sin el constante rechinado del vinilo de fondo. Ni que decir de cuando todos suben al auto de Wasabi -más por tradición que por falta de transporte- y se encuentran con la no tan novedosa sorpresa de que caben muy bien y hay demasiado espacio entre ellos. Un mes y aún no se acostumbran…

.

.

.

El Lucky Cat Cafe esta a reventar y los chicos deciden que después de saludar y abrazar a su adorada "tía Cass"no habría nada mejor que ser los héroes de la mujer que con sus dos manos apenas y se da a basto para atenderlos a todos.

Honey y Gogo estan de meseras, Fred prepara paninis y otros alimentos, Hiro café y demás bebidas mientras Wasabi esta a la caja. Cass lo agradece con una amplia sonrisa mientras termina con las órdenes pendientes, pero de vez en cuando mira a su adorado sobrino que tan concentrado esta en atender las mesas que no piensa de más y eso lo agradece.

La ausencia de Baymax lo ha afectado más de lo que admite, y él sólo recordar al bebé o Luciana le recuerda al amigo que se ha ido. Es triste de admitir pero Baymax no fue sólo un factor que ayudó a Hiro a salir de su depresión, también fue la última muestra de cariño que Tadashi dejó para él. Su último recuerdo… Lo mejor para su sobrino, aún más que distraerse era estar ocupado. Su trabajo, la escuela y ayudarla a ella parecían ser suficientes.

.

.

.

Mientras Honey y Gogo atienden a los últimos clientes, Hiro y Fred ya están lavando los platos utilizados, Wasabi cierra la caja y Cass se da el lujo de beber un delicioso café mientras come un dona de chocolate glaseada. El sabor del chocolate en su boca le da un gusto tremendo, cierra los ojos y permite que el sabor dulce se pierda en su boca. Da un sorbo a su cafe y agradece que no este ardiendo sino se hubiera quemado la boca.

Abre los ojos y admira su negocio una vez más… el restaurante no ha cambiado en años y quienes lo visitan tampoco. La señora Matsuda sigue siendo de esas clientes que se quedan hasta que Cass (o cualquiera de los chicos) la tiene que sacar, también están los grupos de adolescentes que vienen hacer sus tareas, los hombres de avanzada edad que hablan de sus enfermedades y pastillas para toma, el lector casual, el lector pretencioso y todo el desfile de personalidades común de un café ubicado cerca de los suburbios y poco antes de llegar al caos del centro de San Fransokyo.

Pero ella ha cambiado, lo ha hecho tanto en esos últimos 21 años que le parece increíble que ese lugar y quienes la rodean parezcan intactos por el tiempo. Incluso podría decir que le parece injusto.

¿Podían culparla? El haberse quedado sin una familia y dejar de ser tía para intentar llenar el lugar de una madre puede hacerte resentir ciertos aspectos tan normales y comunes de la vida, en especial si no son tuyos. Y no es que Cass odie su situación actual sólo las circunstancias que dieron lugar a ella.

Vuelve a morder su dona, en un intento de endulzar sus pensamientos, pero se da cuenta después de tragar que aquello no cambia la realidad.

Ella adora a su sobrino, adoró a los dos con la misma fuerza con la que amo a su hermano y a sus padres, los adoró con el mismo ímpetu de quien se sabe bendecido ante la desgracia.

Pero tanto amor, tanta devoción no soluciona otros problemas: ausencias de figuras paternas, de hermanos, de madres… Hizo su mejor esfuerzo, lo sabe; Hiro nunca se se lo ha recriminado, Tadashi jamás lo hizo, pero duele. Duele porque podría ser de otra manera, duele porque  **no**  fue de  _esa_  manera, y duele más cuando el mundo sigue tan igual, tan como siempre.

Los únicos que cambian son ellos, y cambiar en un mundo que parece tan estático incomoda.

La vibración en su pierna detiene sus pensamientos, la dona se ha ido y su cafe va a la mitad. Cass saca el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y ve la notificación de un email de Máximo Bianchi. Todos sus pensamientos negativos se centran en el catalizador del cambio más reciente de su vida.

El hijo de Hiro.

Abre el mail que Máximo le ha enviado, porque es quincena y debe ser los ultrasonidos claros y los análisis de Luciana. Ella los recibe porque Hiro así lo decidió. Y cuando lee el contenido, parece que el sabor dulce de la dona le regresa a su paladar; se levanta de un brinco y lo primero que hace es girarse en dirección a su sobrino.

Su sonrisa es grande, demasiado grande, tanto que Hiro la mira curioso pero no puede contenerse.

—¡Máximo me mandó el último ultrasonido de Luciana!

Hiro enarca la ceja, y todos los demás, incluidos la señora Matsuda y los otros dos (y últimos clientes la observan) se giran a verla expectantes.

—¡El bebé se ha dejado ver!

Honey sonríe dejando ver su blanca sonrisa, Gogo ha perdido el habla y sus ojos se abren un poco más, Wasabi deja de contar los billetes en su mano y miró a Cass como si hubiera perdido la cabeza, Fred se encaramó en la barra con sus manos sobre ella, asintiendo levemente, una y otra vez como alentando a la mujer a que siga.

Hiro parece haber visto un fantasma.

Cass sigue sonriendo mientras se acerca a su sobrino, celular en mano y sus pensamientos negativos de hace unos sólo minutos desvaneciéndose poco a poco porque sólo puede pensar en una única cosa…

En rosa.

—¡Será niña, Hiro!

.

.

.

_Fred es el primero en abrazar al estático chico que no parece reaccionar. Lo abraza y lo levanta diciéndole que la pequeña mujer maravilla que viene en camino será la más valiente guerrera de San Fransokyo. El que sigue es Wasabi que también lo abraza y le advierte que las niñas son delicadas y tendrá que aprender a ser menos tosco. Honey ya esta frente a él, abrazándolo con uno de sus brazos y con el otro sosteniendo su celular buscando quien sabe que sobre blogs de ropa de niña… Gogo sólo le palmea el hombro y le dice que felicidades. Sin embargo, él sigue en silencio, como si fuera ajeno a todo aquello y sólo mira a su tía._

_—¿Es en serio?_

_—Sí._

_Y le enseña el ultrasonido en su celular, y le señala la imagen para que sepa que es cierto. Honey toma una foto, Fred sigue brincando, Wasabi la mira cuidadosamente y Gogo sólo ladea la cabeza comentando "todos los fetos se parecen". Hiro se limita a cerrar los ojos, dejar caer los ojos y al fin sonreír levemente._

_—Qué bueno…_

.

.

.

Primero cierra la puerta, echa el candado y por último voltea el anuncio de abierto para que se lea cerrado. El lucky Cat Cafe ha cerrado sus puertas por esa noches, los últimos clientes partieron después de felicitar a Hiro, y sus amigos le siguieron poco después. Eso de salvar al mundo y después ayudar en un cafe no es sano. Así que en esos momentos sólo están él, y su tía de camino a su hogar en la parte de arriba del cafe.

Hiro mira a su tía y no puede no sonreír al verla ella tan contenta, aún viendo la pantalla de celular como si se tratara de un cachorro y no el ultrasonido de su bebé.

De  _su_   _hija_.

Aún suena raro en su cabeza, tanto que no puede decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Lista tía?

La mujer se sobresalta, pero lo mira, aún con esa mirada llena de felicidad que no le había visto en los últimos meses.

—Vamos.

La mujer es la primera en irse, Hiro la sigue de cerca para ser él quien apague la luz. Y es mientras suben las escaleras que su tía le dice algo que no había pensando en mucho tiempo.

—Supongo que tendremos que ir pensando en un nombre para ella ¿no?

Hiro se detiene, no tanto por lo dicho por su tía sino consigo mismo por algo más.

—¿Sucede algo tesoro?

La mira, regresando a la realidad, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, como si estuviera recordando algo o trayendo alguna memoria de la parte más recóndita de su cerebro. Su tía se preocupa.

—¿Hiro?

—Tía yo…

Su tía ríe levemente, baja dos escalones para estar a su lado y lo rodeó por el hombro antes de empezar a subir.

—Supongo que es normal, con todo lo que hemos pasado y como se dieron las cosas, pensar en un nombre para tu bebé hubiera sido lo último en tu cabeza. En especial si no sabías si iba a ser niño o niña…

—Tía… yo si sabía que nombre quería.

Su tía es ahora quien se detiene, no tanto por lo dicho por el muchacho sino por la manera en la que sonó. Su tono sonó avergonzado. Hiro se lleva la mano detrás de la nuca, sin ver como su tía lo mira con nostalgia.

—Creo que, como jamás pensamos que podría ser niña e inconscientemente ya había escogido un nombre y por eso nunca lo discutí o pensé demasiado.

El agarre de Cass se vuelve más fuerte, sólo para darle un pequeño empujón a sus sobrino e impulsarlo a subir las escaleras otra vez.

—¿Ah si? —cuestiona— ¿Y se puede saber que nombre era? —aunque podría darse una idea de que nombre sería.

—Tadashi —revela al llegar al último escalón y poner un pie en el segundo piso— ¿Pero sabes algo?

—Dime… —lo alienta a seguir mientras se adelanta a la cocina para preparar algo simple para los dos.

—Me alegra que al final fuera niña.


	11. Chapter 11

A veces la ve.

En su laboratorio, en el café, cuando esta en casa de Fred haciendo actualizaciones a los trajes de sus amigos, en su cuarto…

No es una pesadilla, o un sueño, tampoco un escenario imaginario donde se proyecta en el futuro teniendo problemas con una pequeña niña de apariencia mixta. Realmente la ve caminando, caminando lento y escuchando el "tap… tap" de sus zapatos contra el suelo, su risilla o balbuceos porque no dice palabras concretas. Siempre la ve de espaldas a él, con un vestido rosa y unos tenis y su cabeza hacia atrás porque su altura no le permite apreciar el mundo inmenso a su alrededor.

Es tan claro y nítido que él debería empezar a dudar de su salud mental, pero no lo hace, porque cuando se gira para prestarle más atención, para tratar de ver facciones, ojos y algo más allá que una sombra, a lado de ella esta alguien más. Es alguien más alto y grande que camina sin ver a su alrededor porque parece que ya lo conoce todo de memoria. Es un chico que pasa de la figura más pequeña mientras murmura quien sabe que cosas sobre leyes de robótica y códigos de programación. Debería prestarle atención a la más pequeña, porque no era su naturaleza ignorar a alguien en problemas, pero él no la ve como Hiro lo hace. Nunca la verá. Nunca la va a conocer, para ser precisos.

En su laboratorio, en el café, cuando esta en casa de Fred haciendo actualizaciones a los trajes de sus amigos, en su cuarto… Hiro ve a una niña que no ha nacido y a su hermano que ya se ha ido.

Nunca los ha ignorado. No puede hacerlo, por que es como si en realidad estuvieran ahí, adheridos a él, y siendo parte de su vida aunque no estén. Por lo que sólo se concentra en trabajar en sus robots, revisar códigos de programación y diseños mientras ellos se mueven libremente en dos planos que nunca se van a juntar, pero no le molestaría que sucediera.

El toque en la puerta lo alerta, levanta la vista y una ojeada rápida en su desordenada habitación le confirma que se han ido y pede mirar un poco más tranquilo a su tía. No esta loco, sólo melancólico. Pero la diferencia entre ambas era tan tenue que no le sorprendería que su tía se preocupara cuando le dijera lo que ve -y no quiere dejar hacerlo-.

—¿Pasó algo tía Cass?

Cass Hamada se adentra a la habitación con calma, sus manos sobre los muslos y mirando a su sobrino con una leve sonrisa.

—No sé, tu dime ¿Trabajando en tu día libre?

Hiro lanza una risa seca, su tía se sienta en la cama a un lado de su escritorio y no deja de sonreír.

—Sólo quería distraerme —contesta. Entre más ocupado este, las sombras más y más tiempo se quedan.

—Ya veo…

Hiro presta un poco más de atención su tía, quien mira el techo, las paredes y después se tuerce un poco para poder observar mejor el cuarto en su totalidad. No ha cambiado en mucho, salvo uno que otro póster y los libros de las estanterías, todo sigue en su lugar; la cama, las herramientas, alguna que otra consola portátil y todo aquello que no fuera ropa seguía de lado de Tadashi. Lo único que llega a cambiar de vez en cuando es la posición de la cama o el donde guardaba las herramientas.

—Hiro… he estado pensando en algo.

—Tía, sabes que si quieres traer a tu novia a vivir puedes hacerlo, no me molestaría dejarle la otra cama. A menos claro que quieras que duerma contigo…

Su respuesta fue darle un manotazo en el hombro.

—¡Ouch! ¡Tía Cass! —se quejó.

—Más respeto jovencito —le dice con el ceño levemente fruncido. Después giró la cabeza para no verlo—. Y para tu información sigo soltera.

—¿Que me querías decir? —interrumpe sabiendo que no quería discutir la aparente "eterna" soltería de su tía.

—¡Oh si! —vuelve a mirarlo—. ¿Has pensado en donde va a dormir la niña?

De haber tenido algún objeto en sus manos se le hubiera caído. La pregunta de su tía más su actitud al llegar dejaban bien en claro que ella tenía una respuesta a esa pregunta, y Hiro sabía muy bien cual era.

—Lo digo porque, después de este cuarto sólo queda el mío. Y no es que me niegue a tenerla conmigo, pero un recién nacido necesita a su padre y mi habitación es muy pequeña para los tres.

Ahora fue el turno de Hiro para mirar la habitación a su alrededor.

—Hiro, Luciana lleva seis meses y medio de embarazo y no hemos comprado nada para la bebé —su sobrino la escucha pero su mirada sigue en cada rincón de su cuarto. Escuchándola pero recordando sus palabras anteriores—. Creo que sería bueno ir comprando cositas, ya sabes, para cuando llegue…

_¿Has pensado en donde va a dormir la niña?_

No, no lo había pensado. De hecho no piensa mucho al respecto. A pesar de las fotos, los reportes de Baymax y las llamadas de Máximo Bianchi, Hiro aún no puede pensar del todo en su pequeña hija. No es tanto que la ignore, pues ya sabe lo real que es, sino que aún tiene problemas para pensar en ella como algo suyo, Algo que tendría que cuidar de aquí en muchos años y que estaría ahí viviendo con él.

Viviendo con él en el cuarto que también es de Tadashi.

—… ¿Qué dices?

—Sí, tienes razón —Hiro voltea a ver a su tía—. Deberíamos comprar cosas para ella.

.

.

.

Lo único que ha salido de ese cuarto desde hace tres años es ropa y libros viejos. Hiro no es una persona pulcra y tampoco es como si buscara re-decorar cada dos por tres, el podía vivir en su caos. Pero es caos a fin de cuentas así que tiene que dar orden a su micro-universo ya que no será el único habitante ahí.

—¿Si saben que puedo hacer esto por mi cuenta?

Los presentes de giran a verlo. Son Wasabi, Honey, Fred y Gogo. Los cuatros estan ahí en su habitación -su tía Cass atiende el cafe- y cada uno con una caja o bolsa en mano y en algún punto de la habitación del chico, esperando cualquier tipo de señal para empezar a limpiar.

—No te preocupes Hiro —habló Fred—. Queremos ayudarte, pasar más tiempo contigo fuera de tus "actividades extra-curriculares" —siseó con voz misteriosa al mencionar su trabajo como super héroes, antes de regresar a su tono normal—, ¿qué mejor que ayudándote a limpiar?

—Así acabaremos más rápido Hiro —siguió Honey, sonriendo con dulzura y usando ese tono suave que la caracteriza—. Para que puedas decidir donde poner que y como decoraremos el lugar.

Hiro la miró enarcando las cejas sorprendido.

—¿Decorar? ¿No vamos sólo a guardar para re-acomodar?

—¿Es en serio? —espetó Gogo, con la mano en la cintura— Tendrás una niña viviendo aquí, una niña que crecerá hasta 30 centímetros o más en el primer año y se estará llevando todo lo que encuentre a la boca— y sin mucho esfuerzo se agachó para recoger una pieza olvidada de algún robot. Era tan pequeña que cabía entre su dedo índice y pulgar. Se irguió y lo sostuvo para que él y los demás lo vieran—. ¿En serio sólo quieres re-acomodar?

Wasabi se cruzó de brazos y lo vio con una sonrisa confianzuda.

—Lo siento amigo, pero tu cuarto no esta en condiciones para alojar a un bebé. Mucho menos a una niña que puede ser igual o más inquieta que tu ¿Honey cuáles son las probabilidades de que la pequeña "Hiro-chan" sea un genio superdotado?

—¿Hiro-chan? —preguntó confundido.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Honey entusiasmada tomando a Hiro del brazo y acercándolo a ella entre jaloneos leves—. Fred y yo se lo pusimos. Le hubiéramos puesto "mini-tu" pero Gogo dijo que sonaba grosero.

La aludidad suspiro.

—No es como si Hiro-chan fuera mejor, pero era eso o "Hirotita" y la verdad ese sonaba peor.

La mirada de Hiro es un poco indescifrable. Sus amigos le han puesto un apodo a la niña que todavía no nace.

Honey sonríe expectante al igual que Fred, Gogo esta con la mano en la cintura una sonrisa ladina en sus labios y Wasabi esta de brazos cruzados pero sonriendo con autosuficiencia. Todos ellos ajenos a la pequeña sombra que se paseaba con tanta naturalidad por el cuarto…

Hiro parpadea, se sacude la cabeza y sólo son ellos cuatro, en ese lugar con tantas memorias y recuerdos desordenados.

—Esta bien, empecemos.

Se gira para empezar a recoger, o eso asumen sus amigos, ninguno de ellos sabe del vacío que se forma en su estómago, de esa sensación de invasión que parece resentir más que antes, en especial ahora que sabe que lo primero que van a guardar es todo lo que hay de lado de Tadashi.

.

.

.

Poco a poco las cajas se amontonan al pie de las escaleras. Son libros viejos, ropa que ya nadie usa, artículos y accesorios que se había olvidado que existían. Poco a poco,

una sombra desaparece del cuarto de Hiro…

.

.

.

—¡Uff! ¡Vaya que nos tomó tiempo!

La queja de Honey parece exteriorizar la de todos los demás que ya están sentados y descansando en los sofás de la sala, la tía Cass ya ha terminado con su trabajo en el cafe y ahora se encargar de hidratar a Hiro y los demás.

—No me imaginé que saldrían tantas cajas— confiesa Wasabi viendo de re-ojo el montón de cajas de cartón y de plástica que contienen toda la vida de Hiro y de Tadashi.

—Y eso que aún tenemos que moverlas al garaje ¿Hay espacio?

Hiro asiente, porque bebé del vaso de limonada que la ha ofrecido su tía, pero en especial por que no quiere hablar de ello.

—¿Estas seguro que las quieres guardar? Aún hay cosas buenas que pueden ir a una casa de beneficencia.

El comentario de Fred hace que todos guarden silencio, y que Hiro empiece a tomar limonada a una velocidad menor que antes, atrasando así la respuesta… o el pensar en ella.

Nadie había dicho nada, pero no es impensable ni algo que pueda pasar desapercibido. Después de todo, así como Hiro perdió a un hermano, los demás perdieron a un amigo. Y mover, guardar y sacar lo que una vez fue de Tadashi se siente como si estuvieran robando a una iglesia.

Una falta de respeto, un acto sacrílego.

Y aún así Hiro sabe que era necesario, que se había tardado mucho tiempo en hacerlo. Pero tanto lo había aplazado e ignorado tan bien que ahora que  **tiene**  que mover todo lo que una vez fue de Tadashi no sabe que hacer.

¿Dar sus cosas sería peor que guardarlas?

Porque guardar le sonaba mejor a él.

—Fred tiene razón, hay cosas buenas aquí que le podrían servir a alguien más.

Hiro mueve la cabeza en dirección su tía, que mira con nostalgia y una leve sonrisa todo aquello que sabe fue de su sobrino. Pero también nota como mira hacia las escaleras, hacia arriba donde esta la habitación, como baja la mirada, se relame los labios y se gira a verlo a él, sorprendida de tener la atención de su sobrino.

—Sé que puede ser un poco di…

—¿Por que no?

Si alguien se sorprende por la respuesta de Hiro no dicen nada ni lo demuestran. Su tía sonríe y por lo pronto eso le basta al muchacho.

.

.

.

Claro que cuando ha re-acomodado todo, cuando su cuarto tiene un lugar libre cerca de la ventana más grande donde no hay nada de momento, cuando las cajas con las cosas de Tadashi ya no están en la casa, y especialmente cuando la única sombra que queda para hacerle compañía es la que es pequeña, Hiro decide que ha llegado la hora.

—Tía…

La mujer levanta la vista de la comida que preparaba para el desayuno.

—Podrías… tengo que ir a un lado, ¿Podrías llevarme?

Y Hiro se sorprende, porque su tía no pregunta, sólo sonríe con amabilidad.

—Por supuesto tesoro.

.

.

.

Cuando Hiro al fin le dice a su tía a donde va, y al ver como ella no se sorprende o pregunta sus motivos, entiende que su tía ya sabía a donde quería mucho antes de que se lo dijera. No le pregunta él como y el porqué, realmente no quiere saber la respuesta.

La última vez que había estado ahí, llovía. Que ahora estuviera soleado y las circunstancias de su visita fueran diferentes, le parecía una muy simbólica y poética ironía.

Su tía le pregunta si quiere compañía y él se niega. Es algo que tiene que hacer solo.

Su caminar no es pausado ni rápido, es lo más normal que puede ser mientras se camina mirando alrededor, y se trata de recordar como llegar al lugar que se desea. Aunque debe admitir que se siente un poco más pesado por dentro. Tenía tres años sin pisar ese lugar, y regresar después de tanto tiempo a reafirmar lo que había decidido ignorar -no olvidar, porque nunca podría- producía miedo y ansiedad en él.

Claro que había aprendido muchas cosas en esos últimos tres años, demasiadas. Supo lo que era la depresión, la ira, el perdón, el hacerse fuerte cuando menos te lo imaginas, ser responsable, y sobretodo, lo que significaba ser un héroe. Hiro había crecido, había madurado más rápido que muchas más personas y todo en un lapso menor a seis meses.

Pero él sabía que nunca podría permitirse reconocer que estaba incompleto.

Reconocerlo implicaba, de cierta manera, admitir que no estaba feliz con lo que tenía, que en teoría era cierto, pero él no era de los que se quejaba sobre la vida que le tocó lo hizo en su momento, cuando pasó todo lo que lo llevó a ser un héroe -cuando él se fue-, sin embargo antes de eso y después de eso, todo estaba bien. Todo había estado muy bien.

Y aún sabiendo todo eso, no puede, simplemente no puede contener la tristeza que surge de lo más profundo de su corazón, cuando esta frente a la tumba de sus padres. Y ahora que a lado de las de ellos esta la de Tadashi, menos.

Levanta la mano, y cuando siente la fría piedra de mármol entrar en contacto con su piel, es como si se le encajara algo en el pecho, algo que se hunde profundamente, más filoso que una navaja y mucho más pesado. Es un hoyo, un agujero que le provoca un llanto silencioso, un respirar descontrolado. Se lleva la otra mano a los ojos, intentando limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos y poder así encarar la verdad, esa que tanto ha estado presente y que poco caso le había hecho.

Su familia estaba muerta.

—Papá, mamá… —se traga un sollozo—, Nerd… —cierra los ojos con más fuerza, las lágrimas salen aunque el no quiera, su respiración se agita más y más y las palabras se han atorado en su garganta.

Una parte de él se niega a decirlo, pero hay otra que lo alienta, hay otra parte de él, que ha crecido en los últimos meses que lucha con todas sus fuerzas por poder salir, por poder afianzarse, ser aceptada.

Tiene que decirlo.

Tiene que recordarles… no tiene que  _recordarse_  que él esta vivo.

—Pá, má…. Hermano… voy a ser papá. Tadashi, vas a ser tío. Mamá, papá van a ser abuelos —y cae de rodillas—. Voy a tener una hija… voy a tener una hija…

Tiene que recordarse que ahora su vida es otra…

—Y daría lo que fuera porque estén aquí —solloza sobre la lápida, sus lágrimas cayendo sobre el césped—. Quisiera tanto, pero tanto que estuvieran aquí para conocerla.

Tiene que recordarse que ellos ya no están…

—Sus otros abuelos son unos idiotas —espeta, su cuerpo tiembla—. No lo quieren y su mamá tampoco. Yo estoy seguro que ustedes la hubieran querido mucho aunque la tuviera a los 17. Tadashi… Tadashi…—y llora su nombre.

…su familia esta rota.

—Sí lo sé soy un idiota —contesta a una voz que sólo el puede oír en su cabeza, a una sombra que sólo el puede ver—. Gogo ya me regañó, tu me hubieras regañado también, pero sé —respira con dificultad—, que la hubieras querido. Hubieras sido mejor padre que yo, hubieras hecho las cosas bien —sonríe de medio lado—Tener una novia linda, casarte y darme sobrinos fastidiosos. O pudiste haber tenido un novio y adoptar —se ríe— bajo cualquier circunstancia yo sé que lo hubieras hecho bien— y entonces baja la mirada serio y vuelve a tragar saliva—Mejor que yo, de hecho… pero ya no estas—y lo mira, como si pudiera responderle, como si su hermano realmente estuviera en esa lápida para contestarle—. No estas y nunca lo estarás. Ninguno de ustedes lo esta, y sólo estamos mi tía y yo con una niña en camino.

Deja caer sus manos de la lápida al césped, sin fuerzas y a sus costados, quedando de rodillas, mirando al cielo. El llanto se ha terminado, pero el agujero en su corazón sigue ahí.

—Pensé en llamarla Tadashi si era niño, pero será niña, y por un momento me asuste de lo feliz que me hizo que no fuera a llamarla Tadashi —y vuelve a mirar el nombre de su hermano en la lápida—. Pero ahora sé que ella no tiene porque cargar con mi cariño por ti. Mi hijo no te va a reemplazar Tadashi… —su sonrisa es leve, amarga, pero sincera—. Mi hija no es un homenaje o un recordatorio de lo que una vez tuve. Es una vida y un nuevo comienzo. Incompleto, pero… pero trataré de ser como tú, lo juro. De darle un papá que siempre esta ahí, una mamá aunque sea su tía, unos hermanos aunque sean mis amigos... lo que necesita en una familia yo seré eso y más, como tú lo fuiste para mi. Y no, no los olvidaré y ella los conocerá. Tu sobrina, y su nieta —agrega rápidamente— no tendrá una familia normal, pero te juro que cuando ella piense en una, nos verá a todos nosotros, presentes y no-presentes…

Hiro se calla, ya no tiene más que decir, y esa parte de él que se negaba a ver a su familia ha desaparecido, ahora los ve y saben que están ahí, pero que su tía esta con él y todo esta bien, al fin todo esta bien. No hay remordimientos ni reclamos, ya puede avanzar... Será papá y toda su familia lo sabe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cualquier error me avisan.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de empezar pido una ENORME disculpa por la tardanza de más de dos años en subir el siguiente capítulo. El 2015, cuando según yo sólo quedaban dos caps para terminar ocurrieron ciertas cosas que me impidieron poder seguir con el fic: una de ellas fue la escuela y otra una tragedia familiar que por ciertas similitudes con esta historia me impidió hacer el capítulo 12 ya que no estaba en condiciones de hablar de este tema.
> 
> A lo largo del 2016 mientras me recuperaba y volvía todo a la normalidad fui escribiendo partes por partes y aunque tuve un momento de considerable tiempo libre por dos meses una operación me impidió desempeñarme completamente. A un lector (Jess M. Potter) le prometí que subiría el cap. antes de acabar el 2016, pero me vi imposibilitada, no lo podía terminar. Algo no me cuadraba. Sigue sin cuadrarme. SIN EMBARGO, como han pasado dos años, pero tenía un buen inicio de cap, he decidido subir la primera parte del capítulo como uno solo, y la segunda será subida como uno nuevo. Así que tendremos 14 caps en lugar de 13.
> 
> Lo más probable es que el sig. capítulo y su consecuente final sean subidos a inicios del 2018.
> 
> Por su atención, paciencia y comprensión muchas gracias.

_El sabor de la cerveza se siente casi como un alivio cuando pasa su garganta (y si ignora por un momento el rancio sabor que esta tiene). Está cansado, casi agotado y necesita algo que lo refresque, que le dé un poco de vitalidad; esperar algo menos que alcohol que una fiesta de la universidad es una estupidez, pero bueno… Hiro se la toma sin ningún problema porque es lo primero que le ofrecen y porque no sería la primera vez, y tampoco es el único estudiante ahí que toma siendo menor de edad. Sonríe, porque sabe que a Tadashi no le hubiera gustado verlo en aquellas condiciones ¡Pero vamos! Sólo era una y ya._

_Hiro no toma, no seguido, sólo cuando quiere relajarse un poco. Una cerveza y ya_ _**.** _ _Prefiere quedarse en la esquina del cuarto hablando de robótica con otras personas que no están tan ebrias como para repetir lo que dicen o que estas lo suficientemente ebrias para entretenerlo y soltarle todo sobre sus proyectos. Es responsable, ante todo. Siempre lo es._

_Pero, nuevamente,_ _**esa noche** _ _está cansado y agotado, y lo primero que toma de un trago sin pausas es un enorme vaso de cerveza. Escucho el vitoreo a su alrededor, las risas de aquellos que están en su curso, incrédulos e impresionados. Sin saber que sucede ya tiene un vaso rojo en la mano, atiborrado de hielos, con un líquido mucho más oscuro que el ambarino de la bebida anterior. Pregunta qué es y le responden estampando el plástico contra su boca y su cuerpo tan sólo reacciona como es natural: bebe._

_Ya no fue una y ya._

_._

_._

_._

Hiro se sobresalta al sentir una mano en el hombro, levanta la vista y se topa con la mirada compasiva de su tía, su sonrisa tenue y los ojos rojos por lágrimas que ya han sido derramadas.

—Todo va a estar bien, ya lo verás.

Hiro no contesta, sólo cierra los ojos y se inclina hacia su tía para que esta pueda abrazarlo por el hombro y palmar su cabeza a modo de consolación. Como nunca él se deja acurrucar, pero sus manos siguen moviéndose continuamente sobre el pantalón.

—Estimados pasajeros, habla Heatcliff Pennyworth —la voz resonó por las bocinas del pequeño avión, Hiro sintió a su tía levantar la cabeza, pero él estaba bastante agotado y preocupado como para imitarla—, seré su piloto durante este viaje. Tiempo estimado de vuelo: 4 horas.

La voz se detuvo, pero el micrófono seguía encendido. Un carraspeó después y la grave y lenta voz del mayordomo de Fred volvió a oírse por la aeronave.

—Señorita y joven Hamada, no se preocupen. Llegaremos a tiempo. El jet cuenta con Wi-Fi y he establecido una línea directa con el señor Bianchi en caso de emergencias. Cualquier cosa que suceda, lo sabremos.

—Gracias, Heathcliff —contestó su tía con sinceridad y alzando la voz, esperando que su mensaje pudiera llegar a oídos del piloto.

—Tengo miedo tía, Cass.

La voz suena tan leve que Hiro juraría que nunca abrió la boca para emitir sonido alguno, pero cuando siente a su tía apretarse más contra él sabe que lo ha hecho. El calor que siente le reconforta, le da una sensación de realidad; misma que ha perdido hace dos horas cuando el mensaje de Baymax llegó a su celular seguido de la llamada de Máximo Bianchi a su tía.

Su hija había nacido, siete meses después de que sus padres se conocieron.

.

.

.

_No recuerda una conversación previa, ni nada parecido. Lo único claro de aquella noche fue la sensación del cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo, lo mucho que le había gustado y todo lo demás no es más que una serie de acciones torpes, apresuradas, pero en demasía placenteras._

_Para cuando se da cuenta esta echado boca arriba sobre la cama de un cuarto que desconocía, hay un punzante dolor en su cabeza y parece que todo a su alrededor retumba una y otra vez. Lanza un quejido y por instinto mira a su alrededor. Es ahí cuando ve a la chica de pie a la orilla de la cama, arreglándose la ropa; que la blusa no esté chueca y planchándose la falda con las manos._

_—_ _Buenas noches._

_Curioso (mareado, confundido, y friolento) Hiro gira la cabeza alrededor de la habitación hasta que da con la ventana. En efecto, aún es de noche, y eso que hace que la habitación retumbe constantemente ha de ser la música. La fiesta sigue, sólo que con el portazo que escucha a continuación, Hiro entiende que, para él, todo ha terminado._

_No tenía idea de cuánto._

_._

_._

_._

Hay algo curioso con la espera impaciente, cuando el tiempo de llegada a tu destino se te hace eterno y sólo puedes desear ir más rápido; piensas en los diferentes escenarios que debieron ocurrir para que tu llegada fuese más pronta de lo que sería. Una serie de "hubieras" que sólo te distraen e impiden prepararte para la inminente llegada.

Cuando el jet aterriza y Hiro se levanta de inmediato, camina en dirección a la compuerta sin prestarle mucha atención a su tía, su vista sigue clavada en el celular. El último mensaje de Baymax visible:

"Ha nacido."

Lo curioso, sin embargo, es lo ambiguo y casi incompleto que el mensaje resultaba, al menos, comparado con las largas explicaciones del robot. No era de extrañarse que Hiro se preocupara un poco más a medio vuelo y su impaciencia aumentara.

Pero es justo cuando está esperando a que Heatcliff termine con todos los procedimientos para poder salir que siente como algo cae desde su cabeza hasta sus pies. La impaciencia no tiene más lugar en su cuerpo, y se da cuenta de que esta estático sin saber qué hacer.

La respuesta más clara y próxima es seguir caminando, pero el vacío en su interior parece querer comérselo desde adentro para saciarse… el mensaje de Baymax sigue apareciendo en su mente una y otra vez, y una risa de niña se oye a lo lejos…

—Hiro…

Vuelve a la realidad, la mano de su tía sostiene la suya y siente como todo en su cuerpo funciona nuevamente. Por primera vez percibe la brisa cálida contra su rostro. Mira una vez más y la puerta del jet está abierta delante de él, las escaleras ya están puestas. Lo único que lo separan de su hija son varios kilómetros entre el aeropuerto y el hospital.

Su hija…. La hija que ya nació. La pequeña sombra que le hace compañía día y noche se ha vuelto real, de carne y hueso.

Hiro baja las escaleras con el vigor restaurado, pero sigue sin soltar a Cass quien no objeta en ningún momento ser arrastrada por su sobrino. Heatcliff ya los espera abajo, a un lado de un auto cuya puerta mantiene abierta para que sólo tengan que subirse. Algo más les dice, pero Hiro no presta atención, sus dedos ya se están deslizando por la pantalla de su móvil, avisándole a su amigo de su llegada.

Su hija lo espera.

.

.

.

_Hiro llega con el corazón saliéndosele del pecho, y sintiendo sus piernas arder, la llamada que lo llevo a tal carrera no fue tanto el detonante como lo fue la foto que la acompañaba: la chica de la fiesta con una prueba de embarazo positiva en la mano. Y aunque al principio no lo cree, aunque le parece irreal, la voz de la chica es lo suficientemente familiar y su pelo tan característico que Hiro puede recordarlo con facilidad; estaba ebrio, no ciego._

_La cita para que vaya a un parque cerca de la universidad, porque lo primero que sí sabe es que no puede hablar con ella en el café de su tía. Hay tantas preguntas y de ella conoce tan poco que no puede arriesgar que todo se haga mucho más grande de lo que debería._

_(Dejar a Baymax es de lo único que se arrepiente.)_

_Y la chica, Luciana (cuyo nombre acaba de aprender) lo espera, con su abundante y rizada cabellera suelta, de brazos cruzados, pero afianzando fuertemente la bolsa con su mano derecha, su pie baja y sube constantemente, apoyado en la punta, y mira en todas direcciones rápidamente antes de bajar la mirada, como si le diera pena que la vieran ahí._

_Cuando al fin se da cuenta de la presencia de Hiro lo barre con la mirada, él se acerca lentamente tratando de recuperar la respiración, y por cada paso que da trata de recuperar la dignidad; de enderezarse bajo la mirada crítica de la chica que acaba de cambiarle la vida para siempre. Lo último que necesita es verse como el adolescente pelele que muchos pensarían que es por su edad. Pero es mucho más que eso, hay tantas cosas extraordinarias en su vida que por un momento siente una acidez viajando por sus venas. Porque si lo que ella le dijo por teléfono es cierto, si esa prueba de embarazo es verdadera todo lo que es y ha construido, se haría añicos. Y todo por un error que, en teoría, un genio como él no debería cometer._

_—_ _Bueno, te ves mejor que como recuerdo._

_Hiro se detiene en el acto, no muy seguro de cómo tomar el comentario de la chica. Pero si va a decir algo no lo hace porque ella se adelante a sacar algo de su bolsa, y después extendérselo a él. Es una hoja de papel que toma de inmediato._

_—_ _Por si la prueba de farmacia no era suficiente._

_Con eso ya tiene una idea de qué es, pero sólo para asegurarse lo abre. Quiere verlo con sus propios ojos; ver el membrete en la hoja de resultado, el nombre del laboratorio, el nombre de la chica (Luciana Bianchi), el nombre de la prueba, y la palabra "positivo" en color rojo. Todo eso es suficiente para desarmarlo en ese instante, para hacerlo que se olvide de todo y sólo quede ese pedazo de papel que se siente como el objeto más pesado que ha tenido en las manos._

_—_ _Wow, yo —se pasa la mano por la cara luego de unos segundos atónito. Se alborota el pelo y levanta la vista para verla—, ¿estás segura?_

_La mirada de la chica se afila de inmediato, pero Hiro no retrocede. Sino que siente que el ácido en las venas le da más fortaleza que antes._

_—_ _Segura— espeta, arrebatándole las pruebas—. No serás el primero, pero eres el último en tres meses. Yo estaba desesperada y tu ebrio, por eso terminamos donde terminamos._

_—_ _¿Y? Ok, estas embarazada, es mío ¿ahora qué?_

_—_ _¡No lo sé ok! —exclama tan alto que la fachada de chica fastidiada se cae delante de sus ojos. Está asustada. La chica carraspea, se vuelve a cruzar de brazos y mira a otro lado que no es Hiro, el papel ya arrugado en sus manos—. Me dijeron que eras un genio…_

_Porque sí, no se conocían de nada, ella tuvo que preguntarle a los que fueron a la fiesta quien había sido la persona con la que se estuvo besuqueando…_

_—_ _¿Lo quieres?_

_—_ _¿Tú no?_

_Pero en lugar de contestarle sólo desvía la mirada otra vez, abrazándose aún más fuerte, como si eso pudiera ocultarla._

_—_ _Ya te dije —murmura—. Piénsalo y después hablamos._

_Con eso dicho la chica se da la media vuelta mucho más rápido de lo que se pudo haber esperado. Hiro siento el ácido en sus venas como una nueva fuente de energía que lo impulsa a moverse y en dos zancadas ya la está tomando de la muñeca para que no avance más._

_—_ _¿Qué te pasa?_

_—_ _¿Qué me pasa? —pregunta haciendo más presión en el agarre, la chica deja de forcejear— ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Vienes como si nada a decirme que estas embarazada ¿y te vas, así como así?_

_—_ _No sé para qué me quieres, ya te dije lo que te tenía que decir —replica jalando su brazo, pero él no la suelta— Estoy embarazada, es tuyo, no sé qué hacer y estoy segura que tú tampoco, y por más genio que seas, puedo apostar a que no tendrás una respuesta correcta en estos momentos —jala una vez más— ¡Suéltame!_

_Y lo hace._

_—_ _Bueno sí, tienes razón —y casi se arrepiente de decir eso. Lanza un bufido y la mira desesperado—, pero esto es tan, tan…_

_—_ _¿Imposible? ¿Una broma? ¿Una pesadilla? —la ironía en sus palabras es tan dolorosa que el chico logra olvidarse por un momento de todo lo que siente y le presta más atención a ella. Sus ojos están rojos y su sonrisa es tan forzada que siente que le han picado en el corazón._

_—_ _Pronto —termina con voz más queda._

_—_ _Pues así son las cosas, Hi… —y se calla._

_Ambos se miran por primera vez, pero realmente lo hacen, y Hiro lo sabe porque nota como los ojos de ella se abren un poco más, su postura se relaja y ya no lo crítica cuando lo mira de arriba abajo. Su sonrisa es de tristeza._

—Hiro.

_Y termina la conversación diciendo su nombre por primera vez. El asiente, vuelve a pasarse las manos por el rostro y le asegura que lo pensara, que tiene mucho en juego que no sabe qué hacer. Ni uno lo sabe._

_Así que naturalmente lo primero que hace es lo que sí sabe y termina en su laboratorio del instituto. Trabajando en robots que necesitan afinaciones o adelantando sus proyectos de la escuela. Todo para evadir por un momento, por algunas horas, la realidad de que, de nueva cuenta, su vida había cambiado, pero ahora era culpa suya._

_Es por ese motivo que se queda hasta tarde, no quiere ver a su tía a la cara, no aún. Mañana tal vez, pero no en esos momentos en los que siente que le ha fallado a todo el mundo._

_Y cuando al fin llega a casa, no camina, arrastra los pies…_


End file.
